LockDown
by LockDown
Summary: Now the Legion is poised to strike and let the hammer fall on the FFM. What happens to Cristal and the FFM? Will they with stand the storm or be blown away like so much dust...


Disclaimer: Don't own anything but I am a pilot. Good hunting to you all.

This is the story of the LockDown and Clear; He fought for money; she fought for her home, he didn't know who he was, she was trying to find out who she was…

LcokDown 

"The line won't ho…"

"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

"Overheated! Arghh…"

"Retreat!"

"Hold the lin…"

"LockDown get out of there!"

I looked up, a Mauler was charging me, trying to in range for his Ultra Ac's 2 as his arms were gone. I through my Shadow Cat at him, all my weapons blazing. I knew I was going to die. The line had broken before the Red Hand's company and they were already capturing the facilities the Black Rovers were to protect. So much for the Rovers. Mediums and lights against a heavies and one lance of assaults. The Merc unit I belonged to was dying and I knew it. I went down like a man.

I fired all my weapons and through my Mech at his. Several shells punctured my already battered armor, but not before I took him out. A large laser shot to the head followed by 6 missiles to the rest of the mech. He died; I know it. However the detonation of the missiles cause the Mauler to explode. I guess it was just bad luck that the missiles hit his ammo storage areas. Shrapnel tore at my Mech, large shards hitting the front of my mech. My right arm and left leg were ripped off; several smaller shards flew into my cockpit. That is all I can remember before my Mech fell and I blacked out.

Cristal 

Processing application… Application review: 

Fyr's Freedom Movement;

Name: Cristal "Clear" Chang

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 100 lbs

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond, shoulder length

Education: High School

Possible distinguishing features: Earrings

Skills (out of 100)

Gunnery: 25 

            Weapon Proficiency: 

Energy: 30 

            Missile: 25 

                        Ballistics: 5 

            Aim: 60

                        Sniping: 20 

Blind fighting: 10

Overall Gunnery rating; Rank 2: Cadet

Piloting: 45

            Twisting: 55

            Turning: 55

            Maneuvering: 65

            Dodging: 45

            Jump jets: 45

Overall Piloting; Rank 4: Sergeant

Sensory: 70

            Equipment proficiency:

                        BAP: 75

                        ECM: 65

            Counter sensory proficiency:

                        BAP: 75

                        ECM: 75

Overall Sensory; Rank 7: Captain

Grand overall ranking; Rank 4: Sergeant

Advised Maximum Rank: Sergeant

Advised Assigned 'Mech Class Limit: Medium

Decorations: N/A

Application accepted… Welcome to the Fyr's Freedom Movement… You have been assigned to the 4th Rider's Scout Lance…

            The computer screen read out that I was accepted! Oh I was so happy. I was afraid I would be denied entrance into the FFM because of my poor gunnery skills. I just don't like to shoot quickly; my aim is good but only because I take some time to setup shots. However it seemed the FFM needed more pilots with sensory skills, something I had. That was 3 months ago.

            Why was a young girl joining up with a freedom movement? Simple, my home world was being torn apart and worn out by the wars fought over its many and abundant resources. 

The Fyr system was made up of 7 planets, 3 of which are inhabitable, on the edge of the former Chaos March. With Victor victorious over his sister the FedCom Civil War died down quite a bit. The Fyr system was so far from the Federated Commonwealth that many pirates and bandits took the liberty of claiming worlds. Naturally the worlds fought back but they mostly fell. This was in 3075, 5 years ago. 

In 3080 Fyr was under attack from several pirate lords. Naturally they had fought each other and only 3 were left; the Red Hand, Blue Orian and Black Hammer; pirate kingdoms that fought for control of Fyr. Fyr was the real prize now. The resources this planet could provide to one of the kingdoms was immense, surely enough to give the edge to one side or another. That edge would lead to the domination to the whole system and possibly beyond. 

That is why I joined. To stop that from happening and to save my home world from the marauders. However no side was sparing any resources to get this planet that made it clear that Fyr was to be the proving grounds of this little system war. The Red Hands who held 1/3 of the planet had attacked the planet for the 5 years. However only 3 months ago the real fighting started when Blue Orian and Black Hammer made planet fall and took control of vast areas before the FFM or Red Hand could respond to stop them. 

This is where we stand. Each faction holds fourth of the planet but FFM territory is near the capital Fyria which is on a plain enclosed by mountains. The only way through is through via river or the few mountain roads. In fact the FFM territory contains only 2 possible assault points because the other gaps have too rough terrain for Mechs to handle. With factories and farming facilities in the valley plain, the FFM is ready to wage war for sometime; the people of Fyr do not give up their freedom easily.

Well I was assigned to the scout unit but I have yet to see combat. I've done runs but never got caught. This is pleasing my superiors who recently cleared me to the medium Mech category so now I pilot a Shadow Cat. 

"All hands report to salvage trucks. All hands report to salvage trucks!" Somebody yelled over the com. Everyone in the base headed towards the salvage area of our underground base and got into trucks. A call like that meant that a battle had occurred nearby and we were going to do some salvaging. We did have several munitions plants but anything that could be salvaged was of great value and save us on resources and gave us some more firepower. 

Right now there were only 3 companies under the FFM banner, 2 of them defending the passes into Fyria. The 3rd one was in a hidden base in the northern mountainside facing Red Hand/ Black Hammer territory. I found out from my demi-lance mate during the ride trip that Red Hand had assaulted a Black Hammer Outpost and several Black Hammer Mechs had fallen had fallen there. The base also had been trashed but not ransacked according to the forward salvage teams. 

Everyone helped out in salvage runs, officers to the canteen cooks. This haul was to be big and every bit of extra equipment helped the cause. Since these so close to the border the hauls had to be fast before Red Hand salvage teams got there and we had to pull out.

The field was marred with pits and holes from weapons fire. Mostly small Mech littered the field unfortunately; smaller Mechs meant smaller payloads, which in turn meant smaller chance of something to survive to be salvaged. My truck pulled along side a Shadow Cat, fallen on its back, left leg free standing nearby and its right arm not far. The Mech was on its back, the front visibly scarred by shrapnel and weapons fire. I pitied the pilot that went down in this Mech, he had obviously fought to the bitter end as was evident by the remnants of a Mauler nearby that was being stripped for what little was left on it. 

Being so intact the technicians were somewhat happy; most of the things they salvaged were in poor condition and had taken a lot of labor to get at. The arm and leg were right there and the chassis looked mostly intact, save the missing parts and armor.

Being a Shadow Cat pilot I was chosen to inspect the cockpit once we got back to base. It was our trophy for the run; the other Mechs were so badly mauled not much was salvaged. Some ammo here and a few clan tech lasers but that was it. Until I opened up the cockpit, I must have fainted because I don't remember anything after that…

LockDown 

Light… Bright lights are what I saw. This had to be Heaven… then blackness again…

Cristal 

I was in the ward looking at the man I had found in the cockpit of the recently salvaged Shadow Cat. He had been full of glass shards, bloody but still alive. A true warrior and pilot, his hand had to be pried off his controls.

57. That was the number of glass and shrapnel shards that were removed from his body. 57 that had gotten through his jumpsuit. From the reports I estimated he had been in the cockpit for close to 3 days. How a man survived that was amazing and baffling. However this man was built to survive from what I can remember from the cockpit; and that is not much. Doctors won't let any visitors in though he has become the talk of the base, especially among us ladies.

LockDown 

I awoke yesterday. I was in some strange place, doctors were taking care of me though I couldn't remember how I got here. Worst of all I couldn't remember who I am when they asked me. I had dog tags but they weren't too useful. My callsign and rank were all that was on them. I was diagnosed with severe amnesia.

            _Cristal_

My commanding officer managed to get her hands on a medical report on the stranger. The women's lounge was never more packed. 

"Settle down ladies and I'll start reading the report." Tasha said.

After a few moments the gals quieted down.

"Now I've not read the report so this will be news to all of us. The report reads:

Name: Unknown

Age: Unknown; 19-24

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Rank: Captain

Callsign: LockDown

Education: Unknown

Possible distinguishing features: Earring on left ear

There's not much else here, says as you all know Cristal found him and that he was under the Black Rovers of the Black Hammer; according to the sigma on the Shadow Cat we brought in. Good heavens above!" Tasha exclaimed.

"What is it Lt.?" I asked.

"He's been diagnosed with amnesia, he doesn't know any more about himself then we do. You know what this means don't you ladies?" Tasha said with a sly grin. Several women laughed because they already had partners but several more just grinned at Tasha. I just sat there thinking about the strange man and reflected about what was known about him. He couldn't remember who he was, obviously a Mech pilot, and a Captain by rank in his old unit with the Rovers. Perhaps we could get him to tell us about the Black Hammers…

LockDown 

More interrogation today, as if it would make me remember anything. All was the same questions; they want to know about some group called the Black Hammer. Apparently I served under them in a band call the Black Rovers. I do remember them. I signed on 2 years back; that was when I was 17, the pay was good and the merc unit was small so the odds of me getting noticed were good. I remember making Captain; I remember using all sorts of Mechs and fixing them with the repair crews.

I told all I knew to the blasted interrogators; they seemed happy to make progress but since I turned out to be a merc they didn't seem to take to well to me. Seems like they must not like mercs or the Black Hammer.

Day 15 here. This is the first time I've been let out of the ward. Some Sergeant had been assigned to, a Cristal Chang. Pretty girl, young, like me. Talkative, cheerful, a good guide. How she ever got involved in this outfit is beyond me. She told me about the FFM and the whole Fyr system war. 

Cristal 

The new guy is quiet mostly; I do a lot of the talking so not to bore him and get him up to date with our side of the conflict. When I asked him what I should call him he had said anything I wanted to call him; LockDown was just his callsign and he couldn't remember much about himself. I decided on Jonathan, Jon for short. He seems to know his Mechs well. We happened to be going by the Bay when he stopped and pointed out some things about how to repair the leg joint. Jon spent the rest of the afternoon helping out in the Bay as a technician.

Jenny, one of my technician friends was very pleased with the knowledge he had of Mechs. Being in the Inner Sphere most techs had very little knowledge of Clan omni Mechs like the Shadow Cat. Armor replacement and simple repairs could be done but the repair and refit of a Clan Mech was daunting, Clan anything was hard to get and therefore valuable. Most techs never did anything without a lot of talk and consideration. A smart policy really since we were always strapping for war supplies.

LockDown 

Ever since I've helped out that one day in the Bay I've found myself a gem in the Bay. The techs are always hanging on me cause of my knowledge with dealing with so many Mechs; wonder how they would take it if I told them all good pilots were techs as well. That would probably enrage their pilots but win me favor with the techs. A fine line to balance. They don't know how well I can pilot; but I must be careful, I'm still a merc, they know it though right now I'm too valuable as a tech to get rid of. I have to be care; make myself too useful to be killed. Even more careful as too who my friends and foes are, that will make the most difference.

Cristal 

I just got the news even though I'm his guide and guard in the base. The brasses are sending him through the Master Trials to see where he measures up to. He's a merc so he has to have some experience in the field but how much was the general question in the base. As a pilot I was worried he may prove to be too good and we (the pilots) would have to get rid of him for our own protection as pilots. But then he was a gold mine to the techs who would protect him; he knew too much to be killed.

Everyone was watching from some monitor as he calmly and coolly breezed over the trials. In the simulation he was given a Shadow Cat and proved to be lethal to say the least. He took down more Mechs in more ways then taught imaginable; all the while staying cool and composed even when hit took hits. In the end he passed the highest ranking a regular trainee would be able to attain, Lt and he broke Lt. Tasha's records. I had never seen her so mad or embarrassed before. She was the best pilot here and commander of the 3rd FFM Company stationed here. She had him put through the Master Trials on Elite settings, her personal best. I've only made green or rookie. 

Jon beat those trials easily, almost without effort. Then Tasha put him through the Trials under Ace and the worst conditions imaginable. Rain, night, rugged, hilly terrain, lots of trees and him in a Shadow Cat against a full lance of Atlases. What he did was amazing to say the least.

LockDown 

I saw the conditions and adjusted quickly, passive sensors and my spotlight off, light amplification on. In this terrain I knew large Mechs were hindered and I moved undetected and kept my prey in sight. I found a small clearing on a ridge and stayed there until the Atlases were in range. I blasted one in the cockpit, 750 meters off with my Clan Guasse and then relocated. Again I waited and took another one out with my sniping and moved in for the kill. The two started to split up and I used my jump jets to surprise them. I nailed a 3rd in the head with my foot as I landed on its head and jumped back off into the forest. I then harassed the Atlas. A strike to the arm here, the leg there all the while moving and staying unseen. I could only imagine the good Lt who was testing me, the cold fear she may be feeling as I calmly went through the Trials. I had learned long ago to stay cool always. Then you can think and not get killed. Those of don't stay cool panic. Those that panic die. This Atlas panicked and died; after I took it slowly apart. 

Cristal 

His report was astounding. Being his guardian and a good friend of the Lt I got to be among the first given a copy. The command staff was stunned to put it lightly. Personally I had never even heard of such stats but the computer never had lied.

Name: Jonathan "LockDown"

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Education: Unknown

Possible distinguishing features: Earring on left ear.

Skills (out of 100)

Gunnery: 95

            Weapon Proficiency: 

Energy: 100 

            Missile: 85

                        Ballistics: 85 

            Aim: 95

                        Sniping: 100 

Blind fighting: 100

Overall Gunnery rating; Rank 9: Ace, Three Star

Piloting: 92

            Maneuvering: 95

Twisting: 90

                        Turning: 90

                        Dodging: 85

                        Jump jets: 100

Overall Piloting; Rank 9: Ace, Three Star

Sensory: 50

            Equipment proficiency:

                        BAP: 50

                        ECM: 50

            Counter sensory proficiency:

                        BAP: 60

                        ECM: 40

Overall Sensory; Rank 4: Sergeant 

Grand overall ranking; Rank 8: Captain

Advised Maximum Rank: ---

Advised Assigned 'Mech Class Limit: Unlimited

Decorations: N/A

"What do we do with him?" Tasha asked in a meeting right after the Trials. I was low on the brass totem pole but I still was brass.

"I say keep him. He is valuable." I said.

"But he's a devil of a pilot. Put him in a Mech and he could take out the whole blessed base before you could get yourself off one last time." Tasha said to throw me off guard and everyone else. She was still smarting from the fact that all the records were beaten and not even by someone from the FFM.

"But… But he could work in the Mech Bay; the techs love him and he has more knowledge about the outside universe and the Clan equipment and Mechs. Even Jenny here will admit he knows more then she does about Clan Mechs. I've seen her take out pen and pad and take notes along with the whole tech crew." I said back.

"And he knows how to teach and lead by example. He's a good leader. At times I'm not sure who is giving repair instructions, him or me. Besides the crews have come to like him in his 2-month stay." Jenny pitched in. I was right about the crews and Tasha knew it.

"Fine he'll work in the Bay but make sure he doesn't get into a Mech. Cristal, he's your pet so you will watch him 24/7, even watch him sleep and get dress and shower. You are not to let him out of your sight. Jenny when he is in the Bay you will help keep an eye on him. Understood?"

Jenny merely nodded. She got off easy. What have I gotten into? I nodded as I felt myself go crimson red. I was known to go quite red when embarrassed.

LockDown 

Day 68, day after the Trials. Cristal told me about the trials results and that I was going to be allowed to continue. However there was something bugging her I could tell and she wouldn't talk to me about it. I had gotten to know her quite well and earned her trust but she wouldn't tell me.

Cristal 

How could I tell him? I was very unsure of myself. How do you break it to a man you barely know that you have been ordered to share quarters with him and watch his every single move? He noticed I was nervous and through out the day asked me why I was so nervous. When I escorted him to his room he noticed several differences. Mainly I had moved in with him as ordered.

LockDown 

"Why are there a lady's things in my room?" I asked Cristal who immediately blushed and started to ring her hand.

"Why are there a lady's things in my room?" I asked Cristal again.

Cristal 

I explained the whole story to Jon. He took amazingly well and then promptly took a shower while I tried not to watch him and read my book.

LockDown 

'She's watching me shower, I know it.' I thought as I had my shower. Honestly I've been given for less privacy so this was almost heaven. I wrapped a towel around my waist when I got out to shave. I could feel Cristal's eyes on me so I took extra careful to draw out the whole business of shaving. I'm sure Cristal enjoyed staring at my well-muscled frame as I shaved. I'm pretty sure she never watched a man shave before and asked her with my back to her. I could almost fell the heat from her blushing when she answered a whispered no. 

Cristal 

'He knew the whole time!' I was so embarrassed I could have died on my bed. The rooms were simple. Walk into the bedroom and the bathroom was attached with no door cause there was no need. That's cause normally there was only one person in a room unless they were partners.

Then to top my embarrassment off Jon acted as if he hadn't noticed my noticing him and went to bed.

By the next morning my embarrassment knew no bounds. My face was almost constantly red as all the women in the blessed base approached me. Most wanted to know if he was good in bed or if he had taken my innocence. No one had asked him about the night because few knew him part from the techs but they were too respectful of their teacher. I would have given most things just to not have to be in the hanger with Jon that day. I'm sure he noticed the women talking to me and me being all embarrassed.

LockDown 

Poor Cristal. Harassed all day because she is just doing her duty. I mentioned this to Jenny at lunch and after lunch no one even came near Cristal who just quietly watched me work on repairing my form Mech. Busted down to tech but still being alive wasn't bad at all. I just missed being in a Mech.

That night I blindfolded myself then had Cristal handcuff my hands behind my back. When asked why I explained I knew she was nervous with me around. Last night when she showered I spent the time telling her about myself, what I could remember anyway, while facing a wall. She never thanked me openly but her eyes did and ever since then that is what we did.

Chapter 2: Friction Mounts

LockDown 

"All hands report to salvage trucks. All hands report to salvage trucks!"

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Cristal as she dragged me from the Mech I was working on to one of the salvage trucks.

"Salvage run." Cristal started off as she explained the whole process of salvage runs they did.

"By the sounds of it; it's nothing more then pirating." I said for it was true. I'd done quite some of it in my younger days. Everyone on the truck I was on looked at me in a disproving way. Cristal told me why they did it and that they didn't see it as pirating.

"But it is, no matter how you look at it. Your taking salvage that you don't deserve because you didn't fight for it. Taking something that you don't own is stealing; stealing out here is piracy."

"But it saves use in supplies." Cristal started again in her sweet voice.

"Why do you think people do it? It saves them but what about the poor fools you're stealing from? You take away from their victory by leaving nothing."

"They're our enemies on all sides." Cristal said defensively.

"So, I'm any enemy as well."

"What?" Cristal said confused.

"I remember being hired by the Black Hammers when I served with the Rovers. You must have seen the sigma on my Mech. From what you say; you and the Hammer are enemies."

"Yes but that doesn't make you an enemy." 

"Only because I go where the money is good. How can you make sure I don't get up and leave for someone who will pay me? Doesn't that make me more dangerous then an enemy?"

"No because if you so much as get in a Mech's cockpit me and the rest of the pilots will kill you." Cristal said heatedly before turning away from me ending the discussion. The rest of the trip was rather quiet. Only the radio gave out occasional reports from forward teams. By the sounds the haul would be good.

Cristal 

'How can he be so cold all of the sudden? Doesn't he like it at the base? No, he is only staying and making himself useful to earn his keep. He is a merc after all; seen more people killed then and killed more then most of us probably.' Cristal shuddered at the thought as she reasoned with herself. 'Why I am being so negative about him? He's done a lot for us and me in particular. Hasn't he helped me out in the simulator room on top of working the Bay? No I was wrong to be angry with him. But how should I apologize?' Cristal wondered for the rest of a very quiet ride to the salvage site.

LockDown 

The site was a real prize. A Red Hand outpost had been hit hard but the defenders took out most of the attackers. Being in very bad condition the Hammer had fled and the FFM was in business. A radio black out emitter was the only thing that defended the salvage teams. They claimed to be warriors among them but I doubted the experience of the warriors. As far as I knew there was one light to medium lance in the hangers at the base. And it was me who found the main hanger. At first they were jumping with jot when they managed to find a Mech they could salvage; a Hellhound. They all shut up when I found the main hanger. Apparently two pilots never made it to their Mechs for a Catapult and Nova Cat sat unscratched in the hanger. 

Cristal 

Apart from the Mechs Jon found the haul was pretty poor. The fighting had been fierce and there wasn't much left on the Mechs; all had fought to the bitter end. A bunch of clan tech med lasers and one clan gausse was all that was salvageable. During all the operations I noticed Jon spent a lot of time looking over the Nova Cat. I decided I should apologize to him and gathered up my courage as I walked slowly up to him.

"You… You like that one don't you?" I asked Jon.

"Nova Cat, 70 ton Clan Mech, 68kph, known for its beam weapon mounting abilities. Laser reactive armor, like throwing a rock at windows against ammunition based weapons, beam weapons are almost useless against it. 2 Clan ERPPC's in the right arm, 3 Clan Er large lasers in the left. I'd love to pilot one again." Jon said not taking his eyes off the massive Mech.

LockDown 

I told Cristal that I had made my name in a Nova Cat, I told her what little I could remember about Nova Cats. "My parents had been pilots; Novas their preferred Mech. They were KIAed when I was five. I worked in the hangers for my keep until I was 12. That's how I learned so much about Mechs. That and the fact that any good pilot in the merc business could perform his own repairs."

Cristal was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry." She finally said.

"For what? That is the life of a merc."

Cristal 

I didn't know what Jon was making reference to. Was it his life as a merc, his life in general, or was he also talking about what happened in the truck earlier today?

"What?" I asked him out of confusion.

LockDown 

I just ignored her as I watched the Catapult and Nova Cat be taken away. Perhaps I could get back into my family's preferred Mech. 'I will pilot that Nova Cat if I have to fight for it.' I doubted that. For some reason half the base was made up of women; a far higher ratio then I was used to. All the Mechs they had were light or medium class until now. I'm sure they had a good pilot or 2 capable of handling a Catapult. However to pilot a Nova Cat required a high grade of warrior in the pilot seat.

Cristal 

I wonder what is bugging Jon? He was quiet during the trip back and didn't seem happy at all. I wonder if it was because I hadn't apologized yet. I tried to but he had confused me so I just watched him as he watched the Nova Cat or whatever it was called be taken away.

When we got back to base Jon did something quiet unthinkable for most people, but then he was a merc, and mercs were unpredictable.

LockDown 

I found Tasha in the Bay watching over the unloading. She asked me about what I thought of the haul but I cut straight to the point.

"A blackout emitter."

"Yes, what about a blackout emitter." Tasha asked.

"That was the most pitiful, most stupid thing I've ever seen anybody do." I yelled at Tasha. All movement in the Bay stopped and eyes turned on Tasha and I. "Only having a blackout emitter for protection on a salvage run full of unguarded convoy. You people must be crazy, down right clueless about war or have more guts then brains! Have any of your pilots ever been in a Mech before!?!"

"Yes! And what is so crazy about having everyone help in salvaging equipment? Or do you feel you're above such tasks, you money mongering merc!"

"Several things. One; as an Lt, you suck. You leave your men unprotected in every way. Should an enemy Mech waltz into the area they will notice the movement. Even a bloody, wounded Flea could take out your whole forsaken, rag tag outfit! You call a black out emitter defense?!?! Do you Lt. even know what a black out emitter does?!?!" I said to the Lt. with authority.

Cristal 

I heard what they were saying. Jon's dog tags had marked him as a Captain in his former unit. I'm sure everyone in the Bay including Tasha knew now why he was a Captain at one point. He knew what he was talking about and did it with an aura of authority around him. If not his aura his voice commanded respect, so did his pose. He hadn't drawn himself up but still held that command about him. 'Poor Tasha. She's trapped now and she knows it; everyone in the Bay knows it.' And it was true. Tasha had gone to this take it all or die trying tactic to get supplies when the outpost was cut off temporarily last year. The tactic had pulled us there through as far as equipment and the equipment had allowed us to mount a raid that gave us enough supplies to last out the winter and the disconnection from the main supply lines from HQ.

LockDown 

I had caught the Lt Tasha in a trap. "Do you know what a black out emitter does?" I repeated the question calmly but still with authority and command in my voice. After Tasha remained silent yet defiant I explained. "It blocks out all, ALL long range communications. Like I said, a crippled Flea could take out the crews with out support. Even if the emitter was turned off by rescue would be picking up bits of bodies by the time it got here. Either that or be sliced up in a battle with the enemy reinforcements. Second; you said your people can pilot a Mech, well so far in my 3 month stay has anyone even been in a combat suit. Jenny has been in a jumpsuit but that is the closest anyone has been to combat ready. Third, if you recall I found the newest Mechs in a hidden hanger. That should enough to prove I know far more about salvage missions then you do and if you can't even walk the walk with a; what did you call me? A money mongering merc? Yes if you can't walk the walk with this money mongering merc that your and your people hate so much I don't know WHY you should even question my experience of war. Lt Tasha I'll have you know I was repairing Mechs at the age of 5 to get enough food to eat. By the age of 12 I joined my first merc unit for money as a tech. By 14 I had my first kill. I worked in the Chaos March for the last 4 years and spilled more blood then you have fired shots. All the while I repaired my own Mech like any GOOD warrior should be able to do instead of having to rely on someone else. From age 12 to 14 I ran a salvage truck. A young kid commanded a truck full of techs for the purpose of salvage missions such as these. So before you should even think you can say something against me I will warn you. I know more then you ever will." I turned and walked off to help unload the Nova Cat leaving most of the Bay still quiet and stunned.

Cristal 

No one. I mean NO ONE had ever talked to the Lt. that way before. Mostly cause she was the Lt. and commander until the Captain got back from his long-term mission with the other three lances and supporting teams of techs. Tasha was known for her temper but this was the first time I had seen her not explode in someone's face.

No one spoke to Jon and he didn't speak unless he was giving advice or orders on the repairs. I think most people were trying to sink in the facts of Jon's life as well as the confrontation between Tasha and him. I had known a little about Jon's past but I thought it was some mercenary ploy; near give up personal information or something along those lines, I asked Jon that night if what he said in the Bay was real, he didn't answer and went straight to bed mumbling something about incompetence and inexperience pilots.

LockDown 

Morning of Day 99, one more and I'll have been a captive for 100 days. I have never been held for so long. True I was given a room and allowed to work and was fairly free, I still was always watched. Cristal was a nice girl but she was still a girl in a uniform. I noticed more eyes on me since the incident with Tasha.  I was trying to bend the crews to protect myself. I was slowly staggering my vast knowledge to make my value as a live captive go higher. Still life was as peaceful as it ever was for me, a living hell and fight for survival. 

Cristal made life easier somehow. Perhaps it was because she was always there like a sister I never had. And like the sister I never had I find myself helping her more then is healthy for both of us.

Cristal 

Almost 100 days with the merc and still I'm not tired of him. He's very kind when he's in a good mood and always helpful. He's taken lots of time off so I can go to the simulator room and practice my piloting. He's given me pointers and lots of help but my gunnery is still terrible, only risen 2 points in 2 months of practice. Still Jon is nice and encouraging despite my failure to improve. He on the other hand has improved. He spends all free time in the simulator, gunnery up to 97, piloting to 95, and sensors up to 60. I have to gloat a bit; I helped him improve on his sensory skills. He didn't achieve quite so much improvement but at his level he improved greatly in such a small time period.

Jon's still a merc but I've found I like this merc. He's not like any of the other men here, he actually seems to care about the Bay and who the techs are. He treats them like people, instead of little servants or creatures that happen to fix their Mechs, unlike some of the other pilots. Maybe because he spent so much time in the Bays during his life he feels at home there. The other techs are like his family now. He still doesn't get along with the pilots save me. Perhaps only me cause I have to be with him all the time. It would be harder for me at least if he wasn't as pleasant as he has been to me or the techs.

His choice of loyalties so to speak, have cause great concern among us pilots. Tasha is worried about Jon being defiant when the Captain comes. He had a temper that made Tasha seem mild mannered and he was far less lenient then Tasha. And being an Ace, Third Star and a technician would hardly impress the Captain but the fact that this merc was the best thing to happen to this base since the installment of the simulator. Most people liked him even if he was a bit harsh on the pilots; the techs simply loved he and practically worshipped him. Still even Jenny was worried about what would happen to the merc; he was very useful around the Bay and knew more then anyone else making him needed around the Bay.

All that worry was magnified when the Captain came back with the other 3 lances. Most of the Mechs were badly damaged and none of the techs came back. Even so the pilots were happy to see the returning lances and everyone gathered in the Bay to greet them. Captain Allen Fray got out of is Bushwhacker everyone cheered but the cheering was cut short by a loud bang. All eyes landed on the source of the sound; Jon already replacing some armor on the Bushwhacker. I was right; the meeting of the Captains would be something to watch and it would be a showdown.

LockDown 

Everyone was cheering but me. Was I the only one that saw what was wrong with this picture? The pilots had come back but not the techs. From what I was told some 250 techs went out and only the 12 pilots had returned. Something was wrong, techs weren't normally targeted and only abandon convoys got captured. Normally it was the convoy that told of its escort's destruction, not the other way around. That only meant one thing; the Captain had abandoned the convoy of techs that had traveled with them.

Chapter 3; New life

LockDown 

Everyone was cheering but me. Was I the only one that saw what was wrong with this picture? The pilots had come back but not the techs. From what I was told some 250 techs went out and only the 12 pilots had returned. Something was wrong, techs weren't normally targeted and only abandon convoys got captured. Normally it was the convoy that told of its escort's destruction, not the other way around. That only meant one thing; the Captain had abandoned the convoy of techs that had traveled with them.

I walked around back of the Bushwhacker to confirm my idea of what had happened. The back armor looked like termites had been through it. The front was almost untouched. These guys had to be ambushed and then the pilots ran without putting up much of a fight.

To stop the cheering and point out the obvious I took a hammer and threw it at the Bushwhacker causing a small piece of loose armor to come crashing to the floor.

The Captain turned and faced me; very angry his homecoming had been disturbed. "Who are you?" He said heatedly.

"Technicians."

"Well that's a mouth full to say, couldn't your parents come up with a better name." Laughter from the pilots echoed off the walls of the Bay.

"You are not worthy of my name, my rank will suffice for you. Technicians were in your sortie. 250 good men and women. Where are they?" I remained calm and composed. I was being reckless; I knew it but the Captain was too weak minded to see it. It fury and anger towards me clouded his judgment.

"They were sadly lost in a firefight."

"All 250? I've attacked convoys before and it is always easier to kill the escort before killing the convoy. If the escort is here, then were is the convoy. I thought escorts protected the convoy that ran, not the convoy be decoys for the cowards you have for pilots."

The Captain and most of the pilots glared at me with enough intensity to burn holes through me. I was firmly placing myself with the techs so they were my protection now. The pilots loathed me even more now. "Are you suggesting that my lances ran from a fight?" The Captain said very angrily.

"Is that what you think I'm saying? Why of course not, Captain. I'm saying you ran before there was any fighting."

"How dare you?!?!? Do you know who I am?"

"Quite easily because you are a Captain who ran and there for are not worthy to b named."

"Proof!"

"Gladly and easily. Ladies and gents, please look at the armor. Any 3 year old can tell you that if a Mech stood and fought with honor there would be damage on the front. There's hardly any on these Mechs. If the Mech ran then the 3 year old would tell you the Mechs ran like yellow-belled cowards; which we can clear see is what we have here. A whole pack of cowards not even worth the skin on their backs."

Cristal 

Okay, I have to admit as a pilot I was furious that Jon was being so hard and attacking us so, but he looked so commanding and strong as he took on the ranks of the pilots alone. He stood firm in his ground and was shredding the Captain to bits. Jon's eyes burned a fierce fiery brown, he stood with his arms crossed and seemed to know how to pick holes to exploit against the Captain. Perfection; that's the best way to describe what he was doing to the pilots and Captain. But the idea was perfect. He placed himself with the techs, they out numbered pilots by 10 to 1, and tore is opponent to tidbits in front of his men.

_LockDown_

I knew I was doing well. I could almost read the Captain's thoughts as they raced through his mind. His eyes showed some fear. I had to exploit that fear.

"Well, coward, do you have a response?"

"I'm no coward. I'm Captain Allen Fray of the FFM. For your incompetence you are sentenced to the brig until further notice."

His voice was weak; I had to press my advantage as my would be captors took me to the brig. "You're avoiding my question; WHERE ARE THE TECHS?! Convoys that big don't just disappear; they get captured or killed. If I was one of the men you abandoned I would sing my heart to my captors just so they could get you!"

"They'll never talk; they're loyal."

"To the cause not you. Your cause can survive without you."

"Still the Red Hand will never get them to talk." The Captain stopped then realizing only now the trap he had walked.

The two men came closer and I had to act fast. I decked one man before clothes lining the other. While everyone was still taking in what I had done I ran up to the Captain and grabbed him by the collar before slamming him against the leg of his Mech.

"Where was the last position of the techs?" I demanded.

"Where are they?" I repeated before the Captain sputtered out an answer "A few clicks to the northeast."

I dropped the Captain and started calling out orders. "Jenny prep. all able Mechs for deployment. Lt. take half the Mechs and head northeast. Cristal you'll take the rest and go north-northeast. Move people, if your Captain has lost his techs we have to find them before they talk. Well go!" Amazingly enough everyone started to do as I said. However the pilots I took out remained on the floor with the Captain who had slumped down to the floor now that he realized the danger his cowardice had caused. However the pilots that had returned refused to get back into their Mechs only leaving 8 Mechs to go out.

_Cristal_

When I was ordered into my Mech I felt like I had to obey the orders. Mainly cause Jon was giving them but he had made a good argument about the techs. I set out with Lisa my demi-lance partner. We both piloted Shadow Cats while Bill provided support in his Hellhound and headed as we had been ordered. Tasha had taken the Catapult and led a Cougar, Shadow Cat and Hellhound off in their search. No one had touched the Nova Cat cause no one had ever piloted one before and learning in combat was not a very good idea. 

_LockDown_

Amidst the chaos of deploying Mechs I suited up unnoticed and got into the Nova Cat. Man did I feel at home. I had been working at night to change the configuration to my liking, 14 tons of standard armor, BAP, 24 heat sinks and 15 ER clan med. lasers. Why these weren't being used was beyond me. A tad slow I stayed just out of Cristal's radar range the whole trip. Eventually the techs were found.

_Cristal_

"This is Clear; tech convoy found heading south-southwest. Looks like they're head out to the Red Hand outpost we salvaged from a few days back, over."

"This is Mother; track them Clear and wait for my lance to get to you position, over." Tasha responded.

"Roger, Hacker and Wisp, we're going to track them until Mother can regroup."

"Roger."

"Roger."

Hacker was Bill and Wisp was Lisa. Both were young like me. Now that I thought of it most people were young at the base. The older, more experienced people were sent to fight in the gaps that protected Fyria. Tracking was very easy but boring work. At the rate the convoy was moving, Tasha would arrive in 30 minutes and by then the convoy was in Red Hand Territory and only 15 clicks from the out post. If the out post was rebuilt we were screwed in short.

_LockDown_

I noticed that Cristal had found the convoy and they were headed to the old out post we had gotten this beauty at. I moved to cut them off and arrived at the main road and waited in ambush. The escort was a rather large group of lights, why the Captain ran is beyond me. 3 lances of lights against the FFM's 3 lances of mixed light and med. Unless there had been large Mechs that had gone somewhere else.

Convoy escorts were 4 Cougars, a pair of Raven, pair of Ullers, pair of Pumas and a pair of Fleas.

I ran out of my hiding place and charged the convoy, which scattered. A Flea was obliterated as I shot it on the run and a Cougar was in need of a new right arm.

_Cristal_

Oh my goodness. A Nova Cat bearing a strange insignia had appeared on the road in front of the convoy and scattered it. It took out a Flea and crippled a Cougar before any one did anything. I reported this to Tasha.

"Well find out who it is! ETA is 3,0 seconds. Hold til then."

Right, I was to find out who this bandit was. Yeah right, I wanted to run as he took out the wounded Cougar and the other Flea. Convoy trucks were going everywhere trying to get way from the battle but they were all headed generally towards our base. To give them some hope I moved into view with Bill and Lisa in formation behind me.

_LockDown_

Cristal moved into site but didn't move to assist me. She had to be in one of the Shadow Cat, man was I pissed at her spinelessness. I had to calm myself because she was a rookie pilot and didn't have combat experience. 

Another Cougar and a Raven fell under my guns before I saw the Lt form up with Cristal. With only a Raven, the Pumas, 2 Cougars and the Ullers I knew this would be hard to finish them off. I knew I could do it but since there were so many of them I was staring to take hits since the shock value was wearing off. All this was made hard with the convoy of techs to protect and not stomp on as I moved around to avoid getting hit. Another Raven, the Ullers and another Cougar fell after 15 minutes of battle. The FFM had taken the convoy under their wings and started back to the base. Great lot of help they were. Only a Shadow Cat stayed but why I didn't know nor could I care. I had a fight to win. 

The Pumas fell and finally the Cougar. I was beat up but I could still go into another fight. How long I would last was another story. The damage read out showed red everywhere save the cockpit. I turned and stood with the Shadow Cat within my weapons range.

_Cristal_

The Nova Cat moved in really close, stopping only 390 meters from me. From what the pilot had shown me, he was a hell of a pilot.  3 light lances had fallen before him. Though they were light Mechs, 3 lances are still 3 lances. Still I had to act like I wasn't intimidated or afraid; that would only give this pilot the edge and decrease my odds of survival. Why did Tasha order me to be the one to find out more about this bandit?

"Bandit; you thank you for removing the convoy's escorts, but they are under the control of the Fyr Freedom Movement. Identify yourself and you may be allowed to leave alive."

The man opened the com. system to respond and laughed. "I just took down 3 lances little miss; identify yourself first and I may allow you to leave alive."

I was quiet for a few moments; the man had a point. "I'm a Sergeant, my rank should suffice."

"Fine, Captain is my rank, mercenary for hire."

I reported this to Tasha since the Captain refused to come out of his room according to Tasha.

"See how much his contract would be. 3 lances taken alone shows he has got great skill; experience but for that skill I'm sure Captain Fray wouldn't mind having another good pilot. Maybe this pilot can counter Jon."

"Maybe." I said. I didn't like Tasha talking about Jon that way. Lisa called me protective sometimes but I just liked the guy and I was with him most of the day, everyday. "How much should I offer?" I asked. I had no idea how much to offer a merc. Jon was the first merc I had ever met.

"I don't know. I'd ask the Captain but he's in a sour mood right now. Ask him how much it would be to buy his contract."

I asked the merc and he took his time to answer.

"15,000 C-bills up front, 45,000 annually. Free repairs and refit, boarding sufficient to my rank, and bounty pay per head."

"How much is bounty?" I asked.

"Standard bounty is 500 per kill."

I told all this to Tasha who was also silent for a moment. "Do you think it is a bit high?" She asked me.

I was surprised she was asking me. I had no experience and neither did Tasha by the sounds of it. "I don't know. It is high but he is good. I've seen him. Maybe he has other skills like Jon does."

"Fine, we'll take him."

"Okay Captain, the FFM will take your contact. If you will follow me please." I told the merc before leading the way to the base.

_LockDown_

I can't believe my luck. They hadn't recognized me because I had put my own insignia on at night along with my modifications. Half a skull on the right, an arrow facing down on the left. The left half of cross hairs on the side of the arrow and all of this was inside a white diamond. 

I was hired on. Man was life really looking up. Pay for one, a better room. Maybe I could get Cristal to move in with me. The room would be bigger, if two could fit in a standard room, then surely we would b comfortable in a Captains quarters. Free refit and repair and bounty to boot. If I ever got off this rock then I'd be rich; this war looked like it wasn't going to end soon. I can remember signing on with the Black Rovers 2 years ago. If the war wasn't over now, there was still some more fighting to go. More fighting meant more bounty. More bounty meant perhaps, if I wasn't killed, I could finally realize my dream.

Chapter 4: Fanning the Fire

_Cristal_

Boy, even though I had brought in the now hired Captain, Tasha gave me a tongue-lashing like I've never known. Mostly it was over the fact I hadn't interrupted Jon or stopped him when he was disrespectful towards her. Honestly I was so caught up with the fact that Jon had shredded Tasha up that I hadn't thought about it much. After all he was a Captain and could easily hold the part of one just by the way he carried himself.

Thinking of him I wondered what he was doing now; however I mostly wondered how he would react to this new opponent. This merc was a Captain as well and as good a shot and pilot as Jon was by the looks of it.

_LockDown_

I demanded my contract be ready to sign when I got to the Bay. A smart move by any merc's guide. Especially for me, I was their captive until those papers were signed and I was a hired pilot.

I neatly shutdown my Mech in it's place in the Bay and kept my helmet on. Only when the papers were signed did I laugh.

_Cristal_

The merc kept his helmet on during the paper signings. During the time I asked Jenny where Jon was and she didn't know. I went and briefly looked for him before returning to the Bay to witness the last of the signings. The merc double-checked his contract before breaking into a fit of laughter. We all looked at him as he slowly took off his helmet when he finally calmed down.

The Bay exploded in laughter from the techs as they realized what Jon had done for himself in way of rewarding himself for making us rescue the techs. I had to join in the laughter myself. Tasha on the other hand slapped her head before slapping Jon and only then did she join the laughter. 

I had to admit; Jon had skillfully maneuvered his way from a captive to what he was, a merc of rank. Still he had chosen to come back, but then he was getting paid to kill. Still, he could have walked away, or killed me and then attacked the base. He most likely would have taken out the Bay before anyone got into their Mechs as our long-range systems were currently down due to maintenance.

_LockDown_

I was quite unsure how to take the Lt slapping me and then laughing. I would have to watch out for her. However this Captain Allen Fray was to be my largest concern.

Well life continued on as normally as it could. The pilots loathed me, all save the Lt who was a tad warmer towards me and Cristal; she had moved in my first night back. Well she stole the larger bed but I didn't care that much. Just having a bed was a comfort. My last memories before I woke up here were those of sleeping many nights in my Mech, very uncomfortable.

The techs were even more ecstatic now. They marveled at how I had avoided being noticed at night working on, now mine, the Nova Cat. I had simply blacked out the camera's by using Jenny's password to get into the Bay and then disabling the cameras. Jenny swore she never told me her password but she had once, sort of. I had seen her entering it and just hit the same keys on the number pad. As for equipment I took it out of the storage rooms and just didn't sign them out. That way no one knew they were gone. 

By day I kept people away from the Nova Cat and put fake plating over the insignia. The plating was blown off in battle revealing my insignia on the field. It was an old practice of mine, that way no one knew who I was with until they shot at me. I had actually walked behind enemy lines before opening fire because the enemy didn't want to risk angering a bandit or merc. Where there was one, there were many more and the many normally came for vengeance.

_Cristal_

Jon's new room was huge. There was still one bedroom but Jon slept in a small bed in the corner. Some of the girls wonder if we were getting intimate in our relationship since I stilled stayed with him when he was hired now and didn't need to be watched. What they didn't know was that Tasha still wanted me to watch over Jon and report back to her. Even if I didn't have this assignment I probably would have found some courage to move in with him. 

He wasn't like any of the other male pilots I knew. He was in a league of his own; he was the 1st pilot that ever really got along with the techs really well. This was because he did his own repairs and other things to his Mech that the pilots just turned over to the techs. It gave the techs jobs but some of the pilots weren't as nice as Jon was.

As to if we're getting along in our relationship, well we made a small step. A few nights back Jon came in late from working in the Bay and kissed me good night on my fore head. I just lay there for the night red as can be. No had kissed me good night ever, not even my mother.

Though the bathroom now has a door Jon 'casually' leaves it open or happens to 'forget' to close it every night and morning when he showers. I have to admit I'm glad he does. I spend many happy hours just staring at his well defined muscles as he showers and then when he's done Jon pretends as if he doesn't have a clue as to why I'm just slightly awkward around him for the minute. I on the other hand shower with the door closed or when he's still working. 

There's one advantage that Jon has over the other pilots. While Jon works in the Bay he keeps himself in very good shape. Some of the pilots get so arrogant that they stop working out and just get fat. It's ugly. Naturally it's the guys that are this way since all the female pilots work out to keep our forms.

_LockDown_

Bad news and good news, for me. Or it could be bad news as well. Allen Fray blew his brains out with a shotgun. Painted the back of his office red. The reason he did this was because he couldn't live with his cowardice and the results of it. Not all of the techs were recovered. Apparently the convoy was split and we recovered the large portion. The techs captured have probably talked by now or are dead so there's not much reason to go after them. Personally I would have pushed the search teams but no one told me about this. They left it in the hands of an incompetent Captain who after days of brooding can't handle his own mistake like a man. 

Tasha was made commander of the base, no promotion though. A good thing cause she only listens to my advice due to my rank right now. Even if I'm younger by 7 years I am the one with the most experience with all sorts of situations but the woman just won't listen and I have to go from advisor to commanding officer stance. When I act the part of a Captain everyone listens to me, when I give out friendly advice it's like talking to pillars of stone. 

Well with the techs caught and most likely squealing for all they're worth I've taken measures to fortify the base. Unfortunally this is really the training base for most so I'm the most experienced pilot by far. Together the whole base has only half the total kills I do in a Mech. So with mostly greens and a few regulars I had the time of my life just getting a lance that I didn't have to be in order to survive a recon sweep. Fortunately Tasha has a good lance that she can lead and Cristal is a good sensory officer so she has to lead another lance. However Tasha, Lisa and Cristal are the only good sensory personnel this base has and Tasha has her lance but Lisa doesn't listen to other commanders or work well under them so she's stuck with Cristal.

Cristal and Tasha just switch off and on recon duty and I made the other 2 lances into kind of organized chaotic fighting force. Now I understand why late Captain ran. It was really him against whoever he was against. From what I've found out all these greens think about is going muzzle to muzzle, fire and then receive fire and hope they don't get killed.

More bad news. Clear's recon team got caught by a Red Hand demi-lance They were just scouts and taken care of but not quickly enough. Took then 30 minutes to take them out and by then surely the position of the general area of the base was given away.

_Cristal_

Great news! I got my first kill; we ran into a demi-lance and took them out. A Raven and Cougar, there were 4 of us in larger Mechs against them but we eventually killed them both. Lisa got the Raven; her 5th kill.

Well most of us thought it was good news but when my lance got back to the Bay Jon wasn't too happy. He let the celebration occur but he spent a great deal of time in the command room with Tasha.

The next day he had all the Mechs save his own stripped and he personally reconfigured and refitted them. He pushed the crews to have the refitting done in only 3 days. He worked them nights as well and as far as I know got very sleep because he only stopped by our room to shower and then eat; he just worked frantically as if expecting something.

During all this he had the pilots constantly in the simulators. We were on lance rotation; every 2 hours a new lance would replace the lance that was practicing.

It was through Tasha that I found out that Jon was nothing short of furious at my lance. Apparently it wasn't good enough to just kill them. We were supposed to have killed them quickly so that they didn't give away our position. At least I found out why Jon was driving everyone so hard now. It was his way at getting back at me.

_LockDown_

When Cristal talked to me about how I was being childish taking out my anger that should be directed towards her instead of the crews I laughed.

"You honestly think I'm making people work harder because of your inability to make swift kills?" I said with humor in my voice.

 "Yes." Cristal said seriously.

"At least you have some brains. It doesn't matter in your case. They've found out the general location now. Now they'll do intense recon runs and when they find the base we have to be ready to repel an attack wave or 2. So it doesn't matter if I'm mad at you, everyone has to really work now because who knows when they'll find the base. Now I believe it is your lance's turn in the simulator room." I said as seriously.

Cristal didn't budge from where she was standing.

"Sergeant go to the simulation room with your lance now. That's an order." I said as I turned back to the Bushwhacker I was working on.

Still Cristal didn't move.

_Cristal_

I know I was disobeying orders but I still felt that he should really be taking his anger out on me. 

Then Jon tossed his hammer to the side and walked towards me. What he did next was entirely unexpected. He stooped down and physically picked me up and put me across his shoulder. I pretended to through a tantrum like a little girl kicking my legs and hitting his back and Jenny told me latter Jon had actually smiled at my acting. The mood softened in the Bay and work continued. 

Jon carried me the whole way to the simulator and put in the simulator seat before going back to work with a small smile on his face.

When my shift was over I went to my room and found Jon sprawled on the kitchen floor asleep. By the looks of things he had showered and then made himself lunch and eaten before falling asleep. He must have fallen asleep on the counter but then slipped off.

He was too heavy for me to move much so I made a bed around him and watched him sleep for a few minutes before falling asleep next to him. 

Chapter 5: Family Feud 

_LockDown_

Good thing I had the DEWS (Distance Early Warning System) improved from 15 clicks to 30, they lighted up and that gave me enough time to get combat teams ready and briefed. Well there wasn't really much to brief them on.

"Okay people it looks like someone squealed and so here we are with the hornets nest busted open. Main objective is to drive them off. If you live that is a plus. Remember you are fighting for the lives of the people in this base as well as your own. Jenny here will be at the com. for the base and serve as our eyes via the satellites feeds. Lt. Tasha will be in command."

"What about you? Are you just gonna stay and hide like a baby?" Some pilot yelled at me.

I glared at the pilot while I considered my answer. "I'll bag more Mechs then you will." Turning back to the assembly of pilots I continued. "It's a full company of lights and mediums led by heavy. If this is all of the attack then it should be simple enough. Lt. Tasha will tell you the rest." I turned the stage over to Tasha.

I doubted this was the attack force. I was thinking this was just to test the base's strength, what a waste of Mechs. However from what I had heard from Cristal the Hammers had lost a lot of ground and were very much a minority now. With the Hand still pushing against them the Hammer would be gone in a few weeks. However not all the territory had gone to the Hand. Orian had taken some land along their borders and the FFM had also set up a firebase in the hills of new 'liberated' land. Still the Hand now held the most territory and now had a slight advantage. Still, even with this advantage there would be hell to pay to take the mountain passes that led to Fyria.

The main plan was to meet the enemy some 3 clicks from the base. 3 lances would form a firing line while a 4th smashed into the side. Hopeful the 4th lance would cause enough confusion and chaos to force a retreat. If not it would be bloody for both sides.

_Cristal_

I was nervous. Not just cause we had deployed and we about to engage in my first major battle, but Jon had acted strangely before he finally got into his Nova Cat.

"Jon are you okay? You've been really quiet." I asked. The enemy was still 10 minutes away so I felt like I had time to talk.

After a silence Jon answered. "LockDown here, yes Clear, I'm fine. It's just…"

"Just what?" I asked.

_LockDown_

I don't know why I was having this conversion with Cristal especially right before a battle. Mostly I wasn't sure why I was feeling uneasy. Perhaps it was because I was going over my past.

"It's just I know someone who we may go up against. She's a lance leader for the Red Hand."

"She?" Cristal said with a just a hint of possible jealousy.

"Okay cut the chatter you two, and give ready report." Tasha said over the com.

"Thanks." I said to Tasha over a private channel.

"Figured I'd better save you from Cristal. She can be a challenge if you get her mad at you."

"I like challenges." I said.

"Well, it's better to stay on her good side. Though I must say you would have the easiest time staying there." Tasha told me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are all men this thick?"

"What?"

"You know she likes you." Tasha said bluntly.

"I'm not so thick as to not notice."

"Well just don't get her jealous or you'll have to face me as well. She's like a sister to me so you'd better be good to her. Jenny will tell you the same."

"Fine, fine. Hello enemy contacts 1200 meters. All units lock and load. Don't fire until ordered. Surprise Package, stand by for mark." I said.

The Red Hand force stopped at about 1 click from our position. A Catapult was the lead Mech and I knew from the markings who it was. There was a pair of Uziels and a pair of Bushwhackers that made up the heavier armor. The rest of the armor was light Mechs, much like the line I was in. I was the heaviest Mech on the field, something I wasn't used to. Normally I was the underdog but with this group I was glad. I would have to do a lot of fighting if the FFM was to survive this battle.

Still I could end this quickly and possible bloodlessly. However if I knew anything about the pilot in the Catapult, it was that she wouldn't eject and more then I would. Still perhaps I could possibly play on her Clanner half as well as mine.

Minutes passed before I finally opened the com on an open frequency for all to hear.

"Well, Glory, are you going to challenge me to a Circle of Equals?" I could almost feel the eyes of the FFM pilots stare at me.

_Cristal_

Did I just here Jon right? A Circle of Equals is only offered to those bloody Clanners.

The pilot in the Catapult responded; "Well LockDown, I knew we would meet again but you always manage to meet me on the wrong side."

WHAT? She knows him?!? Oh when I get my hands on Jon.

_LockDown_

"Glory, you of all people should know I like the underdog better."

"I see you have a Nova Cat, you always liked Father's Mech." Glory said.

"The same way you favor Mother's."

"Fine, a Circle of Equals but to what?" Glory asked me. A rhetorical question to all but me. Glory always wanted me on her side and the Red Hand were willing to pay quite well for me by this point.

"You know what the deal will be. If I win, I'm your bondsman. I win, I'll claim you and your forces will leave."

"Done." Glory said.

_Cristal_

This was insane. Did this mean that Jon was not only a merc but a Clanner as well? Would the enemy really leave if Jon won? Did I really want another woman to contend with? Well I knew the answer to that one and it was no but if Jon lost that would mean I would lose him. Why is life so cruel?

The enemy line moved back 200 meters and Tasha ordered our line to do the same. Jon stood there in his Nova Cat staring at the Catapult. According to what Jon had told Jenny about Mechs; this fight would go down to the faster short. It paid to stay in the Bay with Jon cause I picked up some things as well as got to keep the other girls off of Jon.

Jon had said the Nova Cat fell under missile or ballistic fire and that the Catapult fell under beam weapon fire due to the different armors mounted. The Mechs carried the arsenals that would take the other out in a flash.

_LockDown_

I was glad I had changed the config on my Mech again. Glory probably would expect me to have my med laser config since that was the last one I used in a fight against the Red Hand. Surely one of them had managed to relay the info back to base and eventually to Glory.

I knew she would have reactive armor and since she kept the config of the Catapult the same. Only difference was the IS LRM 20's were switched for 4 Clan LRM 15's. However that didn't worry me. My standard armor would deal with the missiles if she got any off. Having changed my weapon config to 4 CERPPC's I could easily take out the missile racks leaving Glory mostly harmless.

"Are you ready?"

"Begin in 3… 2… 1…" I fired my PPC's at the racks before Glory had much time to move. 2 shots landed on her left side of the torso as she tried to turn away from my shots. The other 2 shots tore the right rack clean off Glory's Mech. I turned my Mech and started to circle Glory, reticule still on her just waiting for my PPC's to recharge. Heat I could care less about. In a few seconds I would disarm Glory.

Glory jumped overhead with her jump jets as she showered me in a rain of missiles as she passed overhead. The missiles stuck me hard but I still got an alpha strike off. Blew the other arm off but now I had to spend valuable seconds turning around to face Glory as well as wait for my gyro to stabilize.

I turned and was greeted with a blast from a large laser and then several blasted from a small pulse laser. My PPC's had recharged but now heat was a problem and I had to cool down. Glory ran circles around me and occasionally jumping over me, she was landing very close to me, if I didn't know better I thought she was trying to kill me with DFA or Death From Above. 

"DFA won't work on me Glory. Father taught me about Mother's trick and how to avoid it." I said tauntingly.

"Then had come I'm getting so close as well as kicking you ass?"

"I'm cooling down, PPCs heat up a man you know."

"I've notice." Glory said as she made another attempt at me head. This time I was ready. I spun me torso around and when she landed I blasted her left leg clean off, knocking her to the ground.

"Told you Father told me how to beat that silly little tactic."

"So I see now. I concede. All Red Hand forces return to base." Glory said. "Looks like you've finally beaten me little brother." Glory said to me over a private com channel, laughter in her voice.

"Yes, well I've gotten a lot better since we last met in 3077." Well might as well get out of your Mech, a salvage track is under way along with a jeep to pick you up. I'll have fun fixing that tin can up."

Chapter 6: Tides

_LockDown_

How does one explain to another that you're a Clanner? Well Glory or Gloria seemed to make it easier.

"Okay, run that by us one more time." Tasha said.

"My Father was from Clan Nova Cat, my mother served with the Draconis Combine and made my Father her bondsman. You can do the math after that. Glory is my older sister."

_Cristal_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Gloria was Jon's older sister. But what bugged me was how Jon had said his father had taught him things about Mechs and piloting them. Once the major explaining was done I went to my room and decided I would confront Jon on this issue tonight.

_LockDown_

"You heard me Tasha, Gloria had rank as a Major, so treat her as one."

"Isn't she going to order you around then? I say the brig." Tasha said.

I threw my hands up in aspiration. "Gloria explain." I said.

I had always thought the concept of bondsmen was an easy one. In battle Clanners could claim other Clanners as bondsmen and the bondsmen were in effect the slaves of the victor. This mostly went on between the Clans but occasionally some IS pilots took on bondsmen; they made great pilots and sometimes had useful info. Of course the bondsmen obeyed their captors because the captors fed and sheltered them. Simple enough but Tasha seemed to think because Gloria was my older sister and of higher rank she was dangerous. 

Finally I just left the command with Gloria in tow and gave her a room much to the dislike of Tasha. Well if I was already in troubled waters with the pilots and Tasha I was in deeper water now.

Matters got worst when I got to my room.

_Cristal_

Jon came in and he looked so tired I thought for a fleeting moment to not confront him but I knew if I didn't now, I'd probably never muster up the courage again.

"How could your Father teach you things if he was killed when you were 5?"

Jon froze on his way to the shower. "Fine, fine. Now you turn on me as well. Look I'm hot, tired and hungry so just leave me alone right now." There was anger in Jon's voice and I could hear him suppressing it.

I knew better then to further push Jon but I had to know. "I just want to know the truth like everyone else."

Jon didn't answer and walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Quietly I made some dinner for the 2 of us in the little kitchenette. When Jon came out we had a very quiet dinner before going to bed. Jon was still furious with me cause he didn't give me my normal good night kiss which I looked forward to each night.

_LockDown_

Perhaps I should have let Gloria take me. Ever since she had arrived she was causing a lot of trouble for me. Still she was my sister and now my bondswoman but she was still a woman and god knows what kind of rumors she had spread or helped along.

I spent the morning cursing and raving to myself as I fixed the Catapult. Eventually word got around not to bug me cause of my foul mood. Jenny was the only one brave enough to work with me on the Catapult I had crippled. After hours of watching Gloria suggested I go kill something. I broke out laughing, I had never seen the Bay stop movement so quickly before. Everyone had instantly stopped and turned to stare from Gloria to myself.

"You're right, I'll take a break."

"Something is annoying you isn't there?" Gloria asked.

I inclined my head to indicate Cristal.

"Women problems huh? You never had much trouble with them before."

_Cristal_

At this point I just got and left. I knew I could just ask Jenny or one of the other pilots about the conversation in the hanger. Now I was afraid of the man I might have fallen in love with. Ever since Gloria had arrived he was acting strangely. Calm down, it has only been a day but even so, Jon was different and I didn't like it at all.

_LockDown_

"Yes but normally we had this kind of conversation in private." I said and people slowly got back to work though I noticed the Bay was still quieter then normal.

"Who cares about them? Let them listen. This way they'll know the truth and not some rumor." Gloria said.

"You forget there's women among them and women gossip." I said closing the subject.

"Fine, fine." Gloria said.

"It's Cristal isn't it?" Jenny asked.

I threw down the wrench I was holding. "You women just never stop do you? Always prying to get info. If you can't get it you make it up as gossip. Yes it's Cristal. She's getting…irritable." I said cautiously. 

"Well break her slowly and easy or Tasha and me will split you open fast then you can throw a punch." Jenny said.

Gloria however stayed quiet she had caught the hidden message in my words. Her eyes glared at me and they told me many things. Don't be stupid mostly. Lots of money could be made and then retirement was in view. 

Right now retirement was in 15 years if I kept taking low-income jobs. I picked up my wrench and continued to work until most people had gone off to bed.

_Cristal_

Jon finally came in at about 10:30. I had asked Jenny about what had happened in the hanger but still that didn't cool my heels. I know I was being stupid because he was a merc and probably had all sorts of women before despite his age. I had heard it was a custom among mercs to get drunk and laid every night after surviving a major battle. 

It didn't bug me to fend off any other girls from the base but it did bug me to hear from Jon's sister that he didn't have problems. The reason that bugged me was that this could mean I was just another girl that he would pass over. I had to know.

"What am I to you?" I asked. 

"What?" Jon said caught by my direct question.

"Your sister said you never had trouble getting girls and Jenny said you said I was getting irritable. What am I to you? Am I just another girl you'll throw away eventually?" I tried hard to keep my voice level. This was hard for me because Jon was the first person I had ever had any serious feelings for.

_LockDown_

The direct approach. I hated when things got out of hands and Gloria somehow had made things harder for me. Now Cristal had this image of me as a player. I remained silent and made a quick sandwich while I thought about my answer. There was money involved as always but now I had an added factor. I had broken rule 101 in the merc business; DON'T FALL IN LOVE. I had fallen in love with Cristal and now I was contemplating giving up my largest contract ever just to save the relationship I had with Cristal. We hadn't got far by any standards but with her I wanted to go slow, she seemed not to mind the pace I had set or my past until she knew more about it.

I finally made my decision and guided Cristal to the bed and sat down next to her.

"What I'm about to tell you few people have heard. Only Mother, Father, and Gloria have heard what I'm about to say. First off I don't have amnesia; I faked that for my own survival. 

I was born under the name Lufus Licius Likton of Clan Wolf in Exile. As far as I know both my parents were Clanners." I felt Cristal stiffen at the fact I was indeed a Clanner. I took her hands in mine before continuing. "What I told you about my youth is true, mostly. When I was 14 Gloria and her family adopted me. Her mother is or was from Clan Wolf in Exile but she was the bondswoman to Gloria's father. I stayed with them until I was 17. Then I struck out on my own signing up with the Black Rovers. When you found me I was working under them. 

Gloria and I call each other brother and sister because she's the sister I never had and I'm her brother she never had. 

Now to what I said in the Bay earlier today. I said 'irritable' to tell Gloria you were getting suspicious about me." I paused to smile at Cristal, she smiled back though it was a small smile.

"The reason I said that is because before I fought with Gloria she had been authorized to offer me 5,000,000 C-bills to either turn on the FFM or stay here and act as a spy."

"So why are you telling me this?" Cristal said, her voice distant.

"Because I won't do either. Now you said Gloria said I never had trouble with girls right?"

Cristal barely nodded as she took her hands from mine.

I sighed. "Well it's true. However I never really liked the girls that much. They just saw me as a merc. Being a merc automatically labeled me as a man with deeply lined pockets. They were nice at first but when they found out my profession they either dumped me on the spot or tried to force themselves onto me. Ask Gloria, she'll tell you all about it if you want. Still I took up offers now and then for the umm… favors they gave. A merc fights for money and normally gets the heaviest fighting. Normally we would celebrate just for living through a battle. "

_Cristal_

Jon or should I say Lufus was quiet then and that gave me time for my thoughts as well. At least he had been kind in gently giving me the explanation I needed. I was touched by the fact that he wasn't going to take the money but the last part had crushed me. Somehow I imagined Jon, no Lufus as a more ethical warrior.

Finally I broke the silence. "So why did you tell me all of this?"

"Cause I'm in love with you." Lufus said before getting up and leaving the room. I spent the night lying in bed waiting for Lufus to return to the room but he never came back. 

_LockDown_

I told Gloria about my decision in the morning. Spending the night in a Nova Cat's cockpit is actually quite comfortable in comparison to spending the night in a door way and knew have had the unfortunate experience of knowing both quite well.

Well naturally Gloria wasn't too happy but she said my life was my life and I could do as I wished. 

And I was right about the women. Somehow my real story was out; by the time I made it to the canteen in the morning I was being greeted as Lufus. A great way to start my day. To further irritate me Gloria's Catapult had several problems with it. I guess I more damage to it then either Gloria or I realized. The racks had to be replaced which was easy enough; the parts were coming with the regular supply convoy. Still the leg proved to be the hardest to fix and I worked for 36 hours straight just to get the leg ready to be added back onto the Mech.

During the time I worked on the leg I noticed Cristal and Gloria on the side watching me as well as doing a lot of talking. About me most likely. I didn't care. I could always make Gloria tell me as her master if she wouldn't tell me as my sister.

_Cristal_

Gloria told me a lot about Lufus; mostly things I needed to know about him like his past. Lufus really had a harder life then most people. Perhaps that is why he could get so cold in battle or why he was so pleasant at times. Really merc rules of survival. In battle just concentrate on killing his current opponent; when he's here he makes more friends then enemies, a smart move really.

Gloria told me Lufus had told her he had killed his first man when he was only 9. "Over a half loaf of bread." Had been how Lufus had described the cause of the fight to Gloria. That particular incident made me realize how hard a life Lufus had had so far. He had to kill just to eat, no education other then street knowledge. He only knew how to kill so he took up a career in killing; he really didn't have many other options. But for him to give up 5,000,000 C-bills just for me, somehow I felt I wasn't worth even a fraction of that. I now knew he loved me and I loved him but if he had that money he could disappear and retire somewhere quiet and alone.

"But he doesn't want to be alone; what he needs is a good home and family." Gloria said.

"He has you and your family." I said.

"Yes but that's no the family he needs. He needs his own family; possibly a wife and some kids." Gloria hinted. 

I blushed slightly at the thought of being a wife. I blushed even redder at the thought of being a mother and what that would be like.

"I think you like the idea, neh?" Gloria said as she nudged me causing to blush even redder if it was possible.

Over the com came an excited voice. "The LT is going to the bay to talk to Lufus!"

_LockDown_

As if my day could get any worse. Now Tasha finally got wind of my earlier deception and she didn't look all too happy when she came into the Bay. Jenny knew I wasn't in a great mood either and tried to stop Tasha but Tasha overrode her and continued her march towards me. I stopped my work but I didn't let go of the giant wrench I was holding.

My stance caused Tasha to stop a few strides from me; well out side striking range but not throwing range. I wasn't large physically but a life like mine had toned me into a muscular man.

"Well? You're here with a mission; so out with it Lt." I said neutrally.

"Yes, it's about you and your contract."

"My contract?" I asked.

"Yes, you being untruthful about your past is grounds enough for me to terminate your contract." Tasha said her voice steady though her eyes strayed to the wrench I was holding.

"Look Lt I news for you; NOTHING in my contract says anything about truthfulness being part of the deal. You obviously haven't seen the contract or looked at it at all. I could say I'm a little grade school girl with pigtails and you still couldn't fire me if the world ended now. Look I'm having a bad day right now. I've been awake for some 43 hours, I haven't eaten in that time and what I did was standard procedure for any pilot caught behind enemy lines. Now before you even dream of saying anything to me again you had better think it over. Do you know how you are talking to?" I yelled at Tasha who took a step back.

"Yes, yes you're the mercenary Lufus Licius Likton who we unfortunately hired."

"Unfortunate indeed that I took the job. I take it you've heard all about my life story by now, neh?" I said somewhat calmer but still with authority in my voice.

"Yes." Tasha said.

"Well have you heard about the 5,000,000 C-bills I was offered to turn sides?"

"Um, well yes"

"Well I bloody turned it down. Now get out of my site before I do something drastic!" I yelled at Tasha.

She stood there for a moment before she backed down and went out of the hanger. Slowly everyone who was watching went back to work.

"You need to eat and get some rest." Gloria said as she came to my side and gently pried the wrench from my hand. "You know she was just did what was expected of her for the safety of the base."

"I know. But why can't people leave me be? I work for my keep and a little extra for a rainy day but people always probe into my life story." I said.

"Yes and normally not this many people know about it."

"That's because I killed them all." I said.

"Because the people who knew were normally on the wrong side once you switched." Gloria said leading me away from the hanger.

"I'm just a merc Gloria, you know that."

"Yes well try to not explode so much. I know you have to establish yourself but people take to more kindly people."

"Gloria you have no idea how badly these people need a combat leader. I've stepped in but I'm not a leader. I've just been in more situations then I should have been in. I'm just a hired hand to kill." I said.

"Yes, yes you've told me. Now here's your room and be nice to her. She's really taken a liking to you as well." Gloria said.

I gave her a look that said "You didn't."

"What? I'm your big sister and it's in both our interests that she's just not after you money and really likes you. In my opinion she the one. Now don't give me that look and get some rest. I don't want to see you come out of that room for 2 days." Gloria said before opening the door and shoving me into my room.

Chapter 7: Hearts afire

_Cristal_

Gloria shoved Lufus into my room before giving me a quick smile and then locking the door on the outside. Lufus looked exhausted to say the least. He had bags under his eyes and his movement was slow. He took a shower before sitting down to dinner with me. It was a very quiet meal. Then he basically crawled to his bed and was out like a light.

I was hesitant at first. Mostly I wasn't sure how Lufus would react but in the end I decided it was my turn to make a move. Still I cautiously crawled into bed with Lufus and fell a sleep next to him.

_LockDown_

I awoke to some shivering in my bed. Cristal was asleep next to me but she was on the outside of the covers and she was cold. I started to get up so that I could cover her with some blankets but my movements must have awoken her. She looked at me a moment before starting to apologize about something or other. 

"Shhh, it's okay." I said drawing the blankets to cover her.

"Lufus" Cristal started.

I held my finger to her lips. "Call me Jon."

"Jon, thank you." Cristal said before settling down with her back to me.

_Cristal_

I stayed awake a while and I'm sure Lufus or Jon as he now said to call him did as well. I contemplated saying that I loved him as I almost had earlier tonight but I couldn't muster up the courage again. Instead I reached back to find Jon's hand and pulled it gently until it rested on my stomach. Now I was sure Jon was awake cause he drew me closer to him. I smuggled into him before falling asleep.

_LockDown_

I stayed awake for a time thinking. I never noticed how small Cristal really was until she had drawn my hand to her abdomen. She seemed so small against me frame and I was by many standards just of average build. Many in my position would have taken advantage of the situation but I didn't move all night. I loved her and would treat her differently from how I had treated most other girls. Most of the girls were older then me and many were just one timers. The rest were after my money and after a few nights I would dump them and take up another. But Cristal I would treat with care.

Cristal was new in this field and was in need of some guidance. I'm sure Gloria would provide it but I had to keep the pace of the relationship slow so that Cristal could adjust to each new level. What she did was a large step by my standards. We were sleeping in the same bed and she trusted me enough to have her back to me. And I had my arm around her and we hadn't even had our first proper kiss.

Still I felt lucky she was here for me. Only Gloria had been as faithful towards me before I had fallen for Cristal. Yes Cristal was special and would have to be treated specially. With that in mind I drew Cristal closer to me before going to sleep.

_Cristal_

I awoke to the feeling of kisses on my neck. Jon had his arms around me and was kissing me. I was in heaven. I somehow felt safe and comfortable in his arms.

"Good morning to you too." I said to Jon.

"Morning." Jon said stopping long enough to speak.

I giggled when he continued.

"What? What's so funny?" Jon asked looking down at me.

I took a moment to look back into his rich brown eyes. Slowly I started to lift myself to kiss Jon. He saw what I was doing and leaned down to kiss me. When our lips met I could have melted right there. It was a soft kiss but a kiss full of love and care. Jon was being tender with me and I really appreciated it. This was my first kiss as last night was my first night in bed with a man. Last night had been a bunch of firsts and now I was having even more firsts. I wondered if Jon noticed. I wondered if he cared.

Finally we broke our kiss and Jon continued to look down at me was I relaxed and laid back down.

"I love you." Jon said.

Just hearing him say that to me made me feel all warm inside. To know someone really cared and love me. "I…" I paused and thought. Could I really say I loved him? I really did and wanted to grow old with him but still. "I love you too." I said finally. I could feel myself turning shades of red.

Jon just smiled and gave me another kiss. I swear I blushed even more shades of red as he kissed me. This time the kiss was shorter but seemed to convey more feelings.

"Come on, let's get up." Jon said to me. I wanted to stay like this forever but we had to get up eventually. So we did and Jon made breakfast while I showered. Then I finished breakfast while Jon took a quick shower. When breakfast was done we sat down and ate. Over breakfast I told Jon my story.

"I was born the youngest in my family. My older sister is married and has a young daughter already. I had an older brother. He…he died in the war. That's part of the reason why I joined to avenge my brother. I had a pretty normal childhood and graduated from Fyria High before signing on. I know it's not as spectacular as yours but that's my life's story for the most part." I felt bad telling Jon about my past. Not cause I didn't trust him or anything but my life was really uneventful and mostly ordinary save my brother's death.

_LockDown_

The universe is so cruel to some people, me for one. I was glad that Cristal had had a good childhood but it just cut into me how hard I had to fight just to survive. Still I tried not to let my past affect my mood too much. "You forget something." I said.

"What?" Cristal said puzzled.

"Where did you learn to pilot a Mech?" I said.

"Oh, that. Well, I learned some from Fyria High and Tasha taught me here with the simulators. All recruits get trained." Cristal said with a matter of fact voice.

"They teach how to pilot Mechs in schools? And recruits get trained as well, huh?" I said in wonder.

"What's so amazing about that? It's the same everywhere isn't it?" Cristal asked and tilted her head to look at me sideways.

I knew these people hadn't much contact with the outside universe much or mercs but Cristal just reinforced that so much I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cristal asked as she got up to start putting breakfast away and clean up.

I also got up and helped as I gave my explanation. "You haven't heard much about the Inner Sphere have you?"

"Some." Cristal said defensively.

"Well I learned by actually hopping in Mech and taking it into battle. As it turned out I was a natural pilot." I said looking back into my dark past.

Apparently I was quiet for sometime because Cristal asked if I wanted to talk about it. Seeing nothing harmful about it I told her about my first battle and how I became a pilot.

"As it turned out the pilot of a Cougar was killed the night before a major battle. I just happened to be working on it in the morning doing final repairs and checks. When the pilot never showed up I climbed in thinking it would be fun to fool around. Well somehow the autopilot kicked in and brought me to the battlefield. When it disengaged I had to quickly figure out how to fight or die." I said.

"Well you're here now so you must have lived." Cristal said before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Yes, well I took out my first Mech in that fight." I said finishing my visit down memory lane.

"So what do you want to do today?" Cristal asked with a smile. She must have arranged this with Gloria cause she seemed to know Gloria wasn't going to let me out of the room until tomorrow. 

I returned the smile and started to think of what to do when Gloria came bursting into the room with a grave look on her face. She walked start up to me and handed me a paper.

"What's this?" I asked. The look on her face told me this wasn't good news by any standards.

"The Legion." was all Gloria said to me.

"Cristal could you please leave." I said with my face falling and becoming very grave.

Chapter 8: Torn

_Cristal_

What happened next was very confusing and very unfair. I was just warming up with Jon and then he left. Without much of an explanation either. All Jon did was jump into his Nova Cat and take off to who knows where. At first I was worried but then Gloria called a meeting with Tasha, Jenny and me to explain where her "master" had gone.

Well it was bittersweet news. Roughly half the Red Hand was made up of Clanners or half Clanners like Gloria and they had revolted. They called themselves the Legion and had been planning this for years. Though Jon was a merc he was a Clanner and had some rank in the Legion. I guess that's where his rank of Captain was from. Captain of the Legion. That sounded nice and had a ring to it I liked.

Now the revolt had happened and Jon had been called to fulfill his duty. Gloria said that she would have gone as well but Jon had ordered her to stay much to her dislike. I was happy. At least I could talk to her about Jon if nothing else.

Tasha ranted and raved about terminating Lufus's contract but Jenny reminded her that Jon was one hell of a technician and if he came back alive he was still going to be needed in the Bay if nothing else.

That brought my spirits down considerably. Jon not coming back was not something I had thought about. I mean in war people got killed or captured then killed but mostly people got killed. Even if his forces were Clan the Red Hand did have some Clan tech. Clan tech versus Clan tech would mean heavy fighting and potential losses on each side would be staggering. 

I pointed this out and Tasha seemed happy at the thought Jon would get KIAed though she never said it out loud. Jenny didn't seem happy about the thought of losing a very good tech and Gloria just kept a straight look on her face.

"You will find that us Clanners don't die so easily. Especially my brother, he's already died twice." Gloria closed all conversation after that. We all just went about our duties after that but what Gloria had said bothered me. How can a man die once, let alone twice?

Gloria came to my room that evening and I asked her about that. She laughed heartily before answering me. I was beginning to wonder if this is where Jon got his habit of laughing from Gloria or was it the other way around?

"Oh, well Lufus always like to go where the money was. I guess his poor childhood drove him to secure a future for himself. He got ambushed on one mission and took 6 Mechs down with him. After he ejected he was a POW in a small bandit war in another system. He was there for 3 months before a lance from the Legion broke through to get him out."

"I thought the Legion was here and why would they send a whole lance to get Jon out." I asked.

"The Legion is everywhere there are Clanners. The Legion here is just part of the Grand Legion. Lufus or Jon as I see he lets you call him is a Captain in the Legion. A very popular Captain and very valuable to the Legion. That's why a lance busted him. Some of his close friends took some Mechs and went hunting for Jon." Gloria laughed again before she continued. "They left even faster then the commanding officer could organize the search team." After telling me that Gloria went silent. Perhaps she was thinking of something or about Jon but I broke her train of thought.

"What about the second time?" I asked.

Gloria looked at me a moment and then laughed again before answering me. "You of all people should know about the second time he died."

I tilted my head and looked at Gloria with a confused look on my face. Jon hadn't died when he was with me.

Gloria laughed at my confusion. "You're the one who found him in his Shadow Cat, right?"

I nodded.

"When he didn't come back from the defense mission I assumed he was dead cause he normally writes me after a battle to remind me that he's still breathing." Gloria and I didn't continue to talk then. We were thinking about Jon and wondering how he was. At least I was and was pretty sure that was what Gloria was doing as well. After a time Gloria left me alone and I made myself dinner before taking the first bath I'd had in a long time. 

Normally I just took a shower but tonight I wanted to think. I thought about many things but mostly my thoughts dwelt on Jon. I wonder how he was doing.

_LockDown_

"All units, this is LockDown, good to see you."

"As is you commander." 

"What's the situation?"

"We hold a sizable amount of territory covering 2 firebases and a storage depot. Mountains to the south mark the border with the FFM and the north and east are in Red Hand hands. Heavy fighting in the last few days as our brethren have come to the call. So far there are few loses. Oceans to the west."

I parked my Mech and got out to inspect the new base. The Legion always had a way of putting things together quickly and efficiently. "What are our numbers?" I asked the Lt on duty.

"We have 3,000 pilots, sir. 2,000 greens, 750 vets, 225 elite and 25 Aces in the whole Legion on Fyr."

"And techs?" I asked.

"Some 6,700 sir. All good techs, sir."

"Thank you." I walked off to find the command center.

"Captain Lufus Licius Likton reporting for duty sir." I said as I entered the command center and saluted. A man came up to me embarrassed and handed me a dispatch. I looked at it and found much to my surprise I had been ordered to this base to take command of it.

"Lt. Briggs, sir." The man who handed me the dispatch said saluting me as the whole deck did. 

I couldn't help but grin. "Well I must say I never expected to be given command of a base. How far is it to the current northern and eastern fronts?"

"Only 32 clicks to the north but some 159 clicks to the east, sir." Briggs said.

"Who many pilots are under my command?" I asked. I needed to know what my strength was to see if I couldn't convince the northern border to be moved a bit.

"There are currently 2 companies under your command, sir. 1 company is Medium Mechs and the other is Heavy." Briggs answered.

"That's good, how many pilots?" I asked somewhat irritated.

"32, sir. 14 greens, 10 regulars, 8 veterans, sir."

"Huh, no Aces, neh?"

"Um, no sir. May I ask if you pilot a Mech sir?"

"Yes I do. A Nova Cat." I answered. At least I had a smart Lt. He was smart enough to inquire whether or not his commander was a pilot. Some commanders weren't and they never really understood war though they generally lived longer.

"Do you pilot a Mech Briggs?" I asked.

"Why yes I do, sir. A Nova Cat as well. I'm leader of the Heavy Company." Briggs said with pride.

Even better. A smart Lt and a vet pilot. At least I had found someone to lean on if needed.

"May I ask you pilot rank and callsign, sir? I must confess I've never heard of your name before." Briggs asked.

I laughed mentally. A very sharp Lt. Checking my background while seeming to ask a perfectly logical question.

"Ace…" Briggs eyes widened slightly. "Callsign; the LockDown." Every head in the room turned and stared at me. Briggs even let his jaw drop for a moment. He quickly looked up my credentials. Then he looked once at me and then at the computer screen before finally just barely nodding his head to tell everyone else in the room that I was indeed the LockDown.

I saw everyone slowly return to work but I spotted someone quietly talking into a mic. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me with a startled expression on her face. Her coworkers beside her were equally surprised.

"Does this go to the com system?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Turn it on, everyone will have to know I'm here or they'll find out eventually."

The woman blushed slightly as she turned on the com.

"Hello? This on? Attention all personal, this is your new commander Lufus Licius Likton. I have just been given command of this base and will make sure this base does it role in crushing the Red Hand." I stated to all the personal. I cheer came from the rooms but I mostly heard the hanger below. "On a less serious note I will personally lead the pilots of the Legion on Fyr. LockDown out."

I smiled. I could almost see the pilots arguing and drawing lots or throwing dice to have the honor of making up my lance. I may be young but I had a reputation that even older veterans respected. Fighting from such a young age had quickly made me a deadly pilot cause I was among the few if only pilot who had fought to eat. Most of the Clanners had had the privilege to attend the training schools. I have nothing against academies but my experiences have turned me into a fiercer warrior then most at my age. An Ace pilot at my age was unheard of until now. I was the first, among the Clans anyway. If not my rank and deadly piloting or sharp shooting or my past everyone knew one other thing about me. I was at the Massacre of Jev on Kri IV. I took out 6 Mechs before being taken out. I broke out by killing the guards, fought my way to a Shadow Cat and destroyed the base. Then I hooked up with a lance from the Legion when it was there. My callsign was engraved in everyone's minds then; I was only 15. For that I was famous among the Legion ranks, for that I was very infamous among the rest of the universe.

"Briggs how many lances are covering our borders?" I asked.

"Um, 4 to the north and 2 to the south. General Miller has the eastern front covered and General Trian has the northern side covered, we are position in the middle are to give support to the north and watch the southern front in case the FFM makes a move. We know that they have a base to the south but of what strength is unknown."

"A company of lights and mediums. I just came from there. Move the 2 from the south into the reserve. Major Gloria is posted there and will give us warning if they attack." I said.

"Yes, sir." Briggs said.

"Lt. Briggs, a message has just come in." Someone said as Briggs got the papers from him.

He handed a few to me. "They're addressed to you, sir."

I looked them over. It was a letter of welcome and the normal yadayada that the General Miller gave to all the commanders. However the last part caught my eye.

"for services against the Red Hand and support of the Legion Captain Lufus Licius Likton is here by instated as commander of Delta Base and here by given the rank of Colonel in the Legion" the letter read.

"Well now that doesn't happen every day." I commented to no one in general.

"What is it, sir?" Briggs asked.

"I've just been promoted to Colonel." I said.

"Congratulations sir." Briggs said.

"Yes well with me as Colonel now, I'll need a new Captain." I said.

Briggs eyes light up. Promotions were easy enough to get if you stayed alive and were good, something I managed to do quite well. "Briggs."

"Yes, sir?"

"You think you can handle the job?" I asked.

Briggs knew it was a rhetorical question but answered any way. "I would be honored to fill in the gap."

"Good, as your first job as Captain is to show me this base inside and out."

Chapter 9: Growing Colder

_Cristal_

I don't know how Gloria got it but she came to me today with a letter from Jon. It was several pages long but most of it was stuff for her or Tasha. But after filtering through the papers for heaven knows what or it could have been because Jenny had warned Tasha that Gloria was getting angry; Tasha finally handed me the papers.

It was mostly military stuff. Jon said he was given command of Delta base, which was to our north, his south. He had pulled the lances patrolling the area and asked Tasha not to try anything foolish against his southern border. At least we didn't have to worry about Red Hands strikes from the north. Only Blue Orian held some land in the west but they didn't know about this base. Sadly there was nothing for me. Or so I thought. When I gave the papers back to Gloria she handed me an envelope.

"I took the liberty of taking this before Tasha got to them." Gloria said with a smile.

Quickly I went to my room. I hadn't moved out of the room Jon and I shared. I hopped onto his bed because it was where I slept. It reminded me of him because I could still smell his essence on the bed. I quickly skimmed the letter before rereading it slowly.

Jon had gotten promoted straight to Captain. He asked me to tell Gloria this and write how she and I were doing. He also said he was to spearhead a push northwards in coadunation with a general offensive across the planet and in particular a strike to the east. He said he might not get my letters for a time and my not be able to right for sometime. He sent his love and had enclosed a golden chain with a single diamond hanging from it.

Things had changed in the 5 weeks before Jon's letter. There had been the normal rotation of personal. Most people got sent to the front in the south against the Blue Orian or they were sent to reinforce the two gaps that lead into Fyria. It's sad really. Only a handful techs and pilots stayed here at Outlook Base. Lisa and I were now the most senior pilots here and Jenny and Tasha were very touchy now a day because they had to break in a new batch of recruits.

Gloria seemed to be the only one that could keep her head cool. Tasha had put Lisa and me on training duty and some of the pilots were so bad I don't know how they managed to pass the test for being a pilot. Some of these guys were meant to be in the infantry corps. They had the builds too; huge and muscular they had a time just getting in and out of the Mechs during drills.

Still they weren't all that bad. There was one guy named Mekus Frodain. He was one of the guys that should have been in the infantry corps but he was nice. Large, well built but he had a one-track mind. I was having the time of my life just trying to change that about him. He was too bullheaded to obey orders in simulations and as a result he always got killed but not before he took a Mech or two with him. He had talent but had to learn to obey orders if he was to ever make it in the real world.

_LockDown_

My plan had worked at first. We had made a night attack on the eastern and northern borders to confuse the enemy but the northern push slowed as the Red Hand retreated to their mountain hold of Giltter. The push to the east was hammering hard at the Red Hand forces and making a lot of progress. Beta Base under Trian had also pushed north but they had fighting on the plains, as did Miller to the east. I had to deal with a mountain base with only Mediums and Heavies. I really needed an assault lance to make a suicide run to break a hole for the rest of my forces to move in. Unfortunally all available Mechs were tied up in the offensives. I would receive no reinforcements at all during this campaign. 

Miller was making a push to the eastern coast to drive the Red Hand out of the east. Trian was going up the coast and headed northeast. They would eventually circle back and attack Giltter from behind if I wanted to wait three or four months. A siege was not my idea of warfare and many pilots agreed with me.

I wrote letters to Cristal and Gloria and they wrote back but lately Gloria's letters had begun to worry me. Cristal wrote about how there had been a change of personal and that she had stayed and been put on training duty. Gloria wrote something that disturbed me.

Apparently Cristal had been getting friendly with one of the new pilots. A big man with talent but the brains of a fork was how my sister had described this Mekus Frodain. I already didn't like this turn of events and wished I was still at Outlook but when the Legion called duty came first.

"Briggs, call a meeting of the Lance leaders." I told Briggs. I had been right about him. He was smart and I had found he could be trusted. A good pilot and leader as well. I had already decorated him for Valor several times. 

As custom every time a pilot got three kills in a battle they received the Medal of Valor. It was just a golden star on a blue and golden sash (ribbon thingy. You know what ever you call the string you use to put the medal around someone's neck.) Briggs had had to decorate me several times as well. By this point in the campaign I had three Medals of Valor and one Medal of Uncommon Valor that was awarded to pilots that got seven or more kills in a single battle. In truth these were my first medals because in the campaign on Kri IV I did a lot softening up of enemy Mechs. When I did the Massacre of Jev I receive promotion to Captain from Sergeant.

"Sir, the leaders are assembled in the conference tent." Briggs informed me. Together we walked into the room. All the Lance leaders stood up from their chairs and saluted Briggs and I. We saluted back to them and they took their seats again. I walked to the end of the table and Briggs pulled the chair out for me. I sat down and Briggs sat down on my right.

"The reason I have gathered you all here is simple. We have to make a decision. We can either lay siege to Giltter and risk them moving forces to either reinforce their other fronts making life that much harder for our brethren. The other option is to take everything we have and throw it against the Red Hand. As far as intel knows they only have three lances holding the pass that leads to Giltter. One more lance is on Giltter base. The only problem is that those three lances are Heavies and the one on base is Assault class. We have one company of Heavies and one company of Mediums. I want your thoughts about assaulting the Giltter." I told the gathered Lance leaders.

In general the opinion was to go and die fighting. So preparations were made. I was to lead the Heavy Company up the gap and take point in the attack. We were all Clanners and bred for combat and death on the field but still sometimes a leader had to do something to give a boost to moral. 

The strike was to take place that evening. I wrote Cristal and Gloria letters and rewrote my will. I knew I had a good chance of getting killed, so did all the other Lance leaders. Still they respected my decision to take point though it was very close to suicidal.

_Cristal_

Jon wrote again with his usual cheerfulness to me. Somehow his letter to Gloria saddened her enough to make her lock herself in her room. She must have cried because her eyes were strayed but she insisted everything was all right. Still that didn't convince me. Jenny and Tasha seemed to know why but they refuse to tell me. I tried to find Lisa but later I found out that she had been under someone at the time. Loose Lisa always managed to "break in" a lot of the new boys.

Well all but Mekus Frodain or Mek as he let me call him cause his name was hard to say. I noticed or rather Lisa noticed he had his eyes on me when Lisa couldn't "test" him out. Good Lord, I was glad I wasn't like Lisa. No ethics at all though she was a good pilot. Maybe that explained why most of the new guy pilots really hung on her every word and movement. Finding her was easy most of the time. Just find the largest concentration of guys and you'd have found Lisa. Only when she "broke someone in" was she impossible to find. Lord knows where she did it cause it wasn't her room that's for sure.

With nothing left to do I wandered into the simulator room to find Mek there.

Chapter 10: Fortunes Change

_LockDown_

We lined up just a click from the enemy forces. We were looking at a lance of Nova Cats, a pair of Thors, a pair of Catapults, and a lance of Vultures. 

"All units give a ready report and get ready to go weapons hot." I said solemnly.

"Alpha Heavy Lance is good to go."

"Beta Heavy is ready to rock."

"Gamma Heavy is locked and loaded."

"Delta Heavy is ready to kick ass, sir."

"Alpha Medium, is ready."

"Beta Medium is ready to go with you, sir."

"Gamma will do the same."

"Delta is ready to rock and roll."

"Briggs here, all lances have reported in and are awaiting your signal sir. I just want you to know that we're ready to fight with you. It has been an honor sir."

"Thanks Briggs." Already they talk of me as if I was dead. Typical of us Clanners.

"LockDown to all units, go weapons hot!"

I threw my Nova Cat into full throttle and sent 4 CERPPC shots at a Vulture destroying it utterly.

My forces ran into a hail of missile and beam fire. Calliopes turrets pooped up from the sides of the gap and also lent to their firepower to the ranks of the defenders. 2 of my Medium Mechs fell before my forces unleashed another volley unto the enemies. The Thors fell along with the Catapults. Several of the turrets fell as well. Things were going better then expected until the next volley from the enemy came at us. The three remaining Vultures had all aimed for me. My Nova Cat recoiled as I lost both my arms and my right leg was rendered useless. 

Shit, I've lost my weapons and I just noticed the lance of Assault Mechs coming down on my engaged forces.

"This is LockDown, enemy Assault Lance in coming on vector five, niner, six. Full lance of Maulers!"

I still lead the charge up the gap though my men were now packed close to me. A pair of Novas fell but not before I lost four more Mechs. Then the Maulers all descended on me…

_Cristal_

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. Mek slapped me with the back of his hand knocking me to the ground and somewhat rattling my senses. I sat up dazed but Mek was quickly over me. He picked me up and pushed me against the wall giving me a rough kiss. I tried to stop him but he was too strong. He forced his tongue into my mouth. Mek made his tongue dart all round my mouth and it made me want to be sick. Is this why he had been always nice too me? To get me off guard so he could rape me? Then it hit me. Mek was going to rape me. I screamed into his mouth and tried to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong. In desperation I bit his tongue.

This surprised him momentarily and he dropped me. I elbowed Mek in the stomach but he caught my strike and slammed me against the wall knocking me senseless. My vision went blurry and I was too dazed to resist any more. He lowered me to where I could stand and tore off my shirt and bra I had on in one movement exposing my breasts. He buried his face in the valley between my breasts as he undid his shirt and my jeans.

I regained my senses and tried to struggle some more but Mek covered my mouth with his to stop my scream. Tears filled my eyes and streamed down my cheeks as I began to cry when Mek ground his crotch against mine. I was going to be rape and loss my virginity to someone I didn't even love. "Oh Jon, where are you when I needed you most?" I wailed silently in my head.

Mek placed one hand on my left breast and gripped it very roughly and painfully. He took off my panties with his free hand was slowly moved his hand along my inner thigh on my right leg. I wailed into his mouth but this was very hard for his tongue was intruding in my mouth again.

A shot range out and Mek stopped. It was then I blacked out.

I awake in my room on my bed covered by only a blanket. Jenny and Gloria were at my side Tasha was at the door receiving a package from someone.

"Was I…?" I let the question fall as Jenny took my hand and reassuringly shook her head. 

"No you weren't Cristal. Gloria shot Mek before he did anything more to you." Jenny said.

I felt better knowing I hadn't been raped but what Mek had done to me felt wrong to say the least. Only a married couple should ever engage in those sorts of activities. 

"What happened to Mek?" I asked curious to know how harshly he had been punished.

"I shot him in the arm then cut off his penis and balls as is custom to penalize rapists. Then I hung him nude out by the Bay opening by his testicles." Gloria said with a smile.

I grimaced. I had wanted to hear that Mek had been punished but that sounded a little harsh.

"I wasn't too happy about happy about it but Jenny told me to left her so it so now we're down one rapists of a pilot." Tasha said putting a package on the table.

"We'll take care of you know so you don't have to worry about anything. You're anything. Lisa is taking over all pilot training and Tasha, Gloria and I will check on you daily. Gloria advised it." Jenny told me before Tasha took Jenny out of the room.

"I was almost raped when I was your age." Gloria said as she sat down on the bed with me. Unconsciously I drew the blanket around me tightly and drew my legs to my chest.

Gloria and I sat in silence for several moments before she got up and looked at the package on the table. Her face fell immediately and she went as white as a sheet.

Gloria slowly opened the package and it fell apart to reveal a hand. We both recoiled from the sight of a severed hand but Gloria was the first to recover. Tears came streaming down her cheeks as she picked up the hand held the hand to her chest.

"This came from the Legion. They got it three days ago. Lufus fell in the battle for Giltter. We took the base but not before the Hand found his pod. This is all they found of him." Gloria whispered hoarsely.

I couldn't believe the terrible news. First Mek and now this. Life just wasn't fair. I just laid down and cried myself to sleep.

The days passed slowly. Every night I had nightmares that Mek had raped me or that he had raped me then killed me. In either scenario I would sometime fight back or sometimes not. Gloria said it had been the same with her. She was just sorry she hadn't come sooner then she did. Thank God for the security cameras that were in the simulation room. Gloria had the hand cremated and put the ashes in a blue vase. Then she did something strange and took some ashes and put them in a vial and wore the vial like a necklace.

"It's to keep his spirit close to my heart. That's how we remember our dead." Gloria had explained.

Time passed. After two weeks I became brave enough to venture out of my room but someone was always with me. After another two weeks I started to train pilots though it was only the girls I trained. Life had turned upside down for me and for the rest of Fyr as well.

Chapter 11: Rising

_Cristal_

The Legion had fallen after the strike on Giltter. Though the Legion had fallen on this continent it had crushed the Red Hand on the other inhabitable continent on Fyr. Now the Red Hand pressed southwards and I fought in several battles and ran countless recon and scout missions as the months passed. I received a Purple Heart and once received a Medal of Valor. My piloting improved and so did my sensory and gunnery skills. Tasha got promoted to Captain and I was promoted to Lieutenant and given command of a full lance.

I slowly became a good warrior though I had developed a hatred of men. I targeted them in the field and was rough and harsh to the men on the base. Outwardly I hated them, inwardly I feared them.

_LockDown_

I looked up and saw yet another member of the Legion being brought into the giant holding cell. From what the newer arrivals had told me the Legion had not taken Giltter and had had to lay siege. However the Legion on the second continent had pushed the Red hand here and their numbers overwhelmed us. Trian and Miller both were killed in battle and soon the Legion here had fallen. Naturally the Legionnaires fought to the last man and tried to be a pain in the ass for the Red Hand to help the FFM who now had to deal with them now.

Heavens alone knows how many days I spent in this wretched place. No privacy, hygiene was low but I had been in places that made this seem spotless. I think it was every three days the guards rounded us up and sent us through a giant shower. They were kind enough in that. Food was adequate but definitely not the gourmet dinners some of the pilots were used to.

I was the last of the brass as far as I knew. I organized the giant holding cell like a base to prevent things like raping and killing to run wild. It mostly worked save when a new one came in and thought he was the king of the hill. I may have had only one hand but I could still kick some ass.

When they had found me they had cut off my right hand and sent it to Delta base. This was for two reasons. One was to make sure I couldn't pilot again and the other was to signify my death. They never killed me and there are a few reasons as to why that came to my mind. One I was too valuable as a bartering chip, perhaps they thought I would talk eventually or third, and my personal belief; the commander was killed and his replacement forgot about me.

Still without my right hand I had a difficult time. The good thing about it was I learned to be left handed. Well there's a bright side to everything, that's what Gloria used to tell me. I guess in this case it was true. 

Slowly my band in the cell grew and the guards were having trouble controlling the mass when we were given a shower. I schemed to use this to our advantage.

In preparation I learned everyone's occupations. There were enough pilots to form a regiment though most were greens. Only 3 elites and 8 veterans among them. The other 52 were greens. Fortunately I had enough experienced techs to adequately cover all the pilots if they had Mechs. A major bonus was the team of field medics that had been captured and unharmed. An even larger bonus was a team of Leges or our commandos had been caught. I had use for these men in particular. I spread my plan among the masses in the holding cell and we waited.

We revolted when they were taking us back to the cell after we had had our shower. The Leges had jumped the guards and stripped them of weapons and anything useful before the mob descended upon them and beat them to death. We fought our way through the corridors, the Leges and me in the lead. Eventually we stumbled upon the weapons storage and we armed everyone. Then we split into smaller groups and spread through out the rest of the base.

The group I lead was made up of a bunch of green pilots. We went unchallenged all the way to the last corridor leading to the control center. There we found a group of men who were holding out in front of the command center. Both sides stood dumbfounded at the sight of each other. I guess they weren't expecting us and we surprised them and we had gone so many corridors with out resistance the prospect of a fight.

Pumped full of adrenalin as I was I gave a battle cry and charged the surprised bastards. I shot two of them before anyone even moved. Then it got into the greens minds to join me, which they did but the cowardly bitchs ducked for cover before returning fire. Still I was beyond care, I continued me charge at them as if I had a bayonet. I felt something pass through my left shoulder but still trudged on. Then something passed through my right leg, I heard more then felt the laser pass through my leg and break my shin. I stumbled and fell and then blackness took me once again.

I awoke in a medical ward somewhere. Several blurred faces were around my bed.

"He's coming to."

"How do you feel sir?"

"Somebody call the doctor."

"Medic! Over here! The commander is coming to."

"Where am I?" I asked not sure of my where abouts.

"The medical ward in Giltter Base, sir. We took control of the base shortly after you lead that charge up the corridor leading to the command center."

I pushed myself up to a sitting position and was helped by several pairs of hands. I shook my head to clear it and only then did I clearly see my surroundings. Then I cringed slightly from pain that ran through out my body. My left shoulder was bandaged from the feel of the stiffness in the area, my leg in a cast, and my right hand was screaming in pain as well. Hand? I don't have a right hand. I brought my hand into view and stared dumbfounded at what was there. 

I was looking at a hand attached to my arm; by the looks it was metallic alloy, possibly titanium or even endo steel.

"It's endo steel, sir. Our techs put it together while you were recuperating. We just attached it today. It seems to be working well but tell us of any problems so that we can fix it for you." A young woman said to me. She turned and told someone "It's working, have a couple of spares made."

"Aph, ma'am." The man disappeared.

I leaned back and lost consciousness again.

When I came to again it was night or so I thought. The ward was deserted save for other patients. Slowly I got up and walked out of the ward and wandered for a bit. I didn't know where everything was in Giltter so spent much of the night waling through the base and placing things to memory.

In the morning I found my way out of the base and watched the sun rise. It rose a fiery red and show brightly in the east and south. A sign. A sign that the Legion would rise from this blood shed to take the south. Yes, the future was in the south.

Chapter 12: The LockDown Legion

_LockDown_

Two years. Two years is how long it took me to change the Legion. When we got out I had found out that the Legion wasn't on planet and that meant we were alone. I took the Legion into my own hands and rebuilt it. The LockDown Legion as the men had voted overwhelmingly to call it; named after me, the founder and leader of it.

In those two years I had fortified LockBase so that the only way to take it would have been an assault with insanely high losses for the attackers. LockBase was impenetrable unlike Giltter there was a full Clan regiment stationed here. Only a fool of a general would dare try to take a mountain stronghold that held 80 Mechs. They could be all Fleas but still could defend the base adequately. 

Our numbers had grown. We had attacked near by bases and took everything. We freed any prisoners and they joined on with us. Unlike most I wanted to have only one base. Defense was so much easier that way. Whenever we hit a base in overwhelming numbers we stripped it of everything, from food to chairs to Mechs to weapons to in some cases clothes. Never let women loose in a base to loot. Their idea of plunder includes new dresses and jewelry.

After that we would level the base after spending two or three days moving everything. Sometimes we met a force that tried to fight us off but half the regiment was always too much for a lance or two.

"SuperNova, here's the report you wanted." Carmen Trisary said. She was a young woman, 26, black hair and dark brown eyes. She was tall, 5' 8" and somehow managed to have a perfect form. Heaven alone how much she weighed; never ask a woman that.

Carmen was a Major in the old Legion so she was a Nova in my Legion. We still kept all the old ranks but somehow the men had gotten into the habit of calling me SuperNova, probably because I piloted a Nova Cat like a god. So I was the SuperNova of the LockDown Legion, Carmen the Nova. And she was a good subordinate like Briggs had been. He had been killed in the assault on Giltter or so I heard. 

"Thank you Carmen. Is there any word about the pilot we captured?" I asked taking the report and leafing through it.

"Aph, one of our woman interrogators got her to talk." Carmen stressed the word woman. Ah life, so comical in some ways. The interrogators kept a record of whether the men or women had gotten a prisoner to talk. The women were ahead with this new interrogation. "She said her name was Lisa Herman, she's of Inner Sphere birth." Carmen said as she wrinkled her nose. Carmen was descended from Clan Vulture and was proud of it. "She's a Sergeant" 

"In the Fyr Freedom Movement. I know her, have her fed and bathed and give her a clean uniform appropriate for her rank. Have the Command Star stand ready to deploy. Did we get anything else out of her? Do we know why she was in our territory?" I said.

"Aph, sir we do. She was on recon to find out why there wasn't much activity in this region. I guess they didn't get the news of the LockDown Legion rising up from Giltter." Carmen told me.

"Do you believe her?" I asked.

Carmen tensed up. She was a Clanner and very proud of it. She didn't get along with non-Clanners but then I had said I did know Lisa. She was trying to think quickly whether or not to tell me what she thought I wanted to hear or the truth.

"No."

"Thought so, I was with the FFM for a few months. They don't get out much and sending her as lone recon is something their commander would do. Go deliver my orders. Also have a small armored convoy be arranged, we're gonna give Lisa back to the FFM." I told Carmen. I could tell she didn't like my decision but I was the SuperNova so what I said went.

I got ready myself. I opened one of my desk's drawers and took out another hand and replaced the one on my right arm with it. I had two kinds of hands. One I wore in the base, the other had a small laser and grappling hook with thin cable in it. The second kind I wore whenever I went outside the base. Out of habit I put a glove on my right hand to hide it. I wasn't ashamed of my hand but the metallic sheen always reminded me of the days in the giant holding cell. Twice now I had been a prisoner. I hoped never to be captured again.

"We're ready SuperNova." Carmen informed me 20 minutes later.

"Good, we move out now. With luck we can make it to her base a few hours after night fall.

_Cristal_

Life trudged on as usual. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that Lisa hadn't called back in. She hadn't reported any thing unusual but she wasn't responding to my calls. 

Well there was another that bugged my slightly. I had accidentally walked in on Tasha and Jenny one night. I had had a question for the Captain but from the sounds that came from within the room had disturbed me. I stole a peek and fortunately I wasn't noticed for Jenny and Tasha were too busy with fingering each other's love nests and French kissing to take notice of the door quietly open and close.

Gloria didn't seem phased by the news. I had gotten to know her better since the incident with Mekus and we were almost like sisters. Gloria said this sort of thing was common in some of the Clan bases where the ratio of women was higher to that of the men. Personally I was disgusted at hearing this and further disgusted when Gloria said she had enjoyed having a female partner once. After that I knew why Gloria sometimes disappeared with Lisa at night. 

I still sat in the command center; Gloria had joined me in my futile attempt to contact Lisa.

"Um. Lt, we have a small convoy headed our way."

"Size." I stated.

"Looks like an armored truck with a five Mech convoy. All Heavies by the looks."

"This is Major Carmen Trisary of the LockDown Legion. We wish to parley with your commanding officer about a prisoner." A feminine voice said over the radio.

"Go get Tasha, Gloria. I don't think I could stand it if I interrupted her." I said to Gloria and turned pink. "I'll get ready to meet this Major." 

 Jenny, Tasha, Gloria and I gathered to meet this 'SuperNova'. Gloria wasn't brass here but if we met Clanners she could do the talking for us.

The escort was very large for only a sole vehicle. Five Nova Cats signified that we would be dealing with Clanners. First the truck stopped and several heavily armed guards got out. Then the pilots of the Nova Cats docked and disembarked. At least two of them. The other three stayed in their Mechs.

Both pilots had long hair and I assumed they were both women. One pilot had her hair down to the pit of her back like mine and the other only had her hair down to her shoulders.

The one with the longer hair took her helmet off and I saw it was a young woman of roughly her mid twenties. "I'm Major Carmen Trisary. May I present my commander SuperNova."

"Nova, they don't know the rank equivalents." The second woman said with an amazingly lower voice then expected as she took off her helmet.

_LockDown_

I don't know whether they were staring at my hair or at me. I had left my hair grow to remind me of the time I had spent in Giltter's cells rebuilding the Legion. A reminder that that is what happens when people fail and aren't worthy of the honor of death.

"I'm SuperNova Lufus Licius Likton of the LockDown Legion. My rank is equal to Colonel. This is Carmen Trisary, my Major. Lisa came into my territory and so I had her captured. As a favor I'm returning her to you." I motioned to some of my guards and they brought Lisa into view.

I noticed Gloria of all people looking longingly at Lisa. Tasha had a thinker's look on her face and Jenny was whispering into her ear.

"We're naturally happy to have Lisa back but where is the catch?" Tasha said cautiously.

"Good, seems your finally learning the trade of leadership and politics. My only demand is stay out of my territory and don't look north. That land will come under my control and the Hand will be eradicated in the north." I said plainly and coldly.

I signaled to my men and we left Lisa with the FFM.

"Sir, will we have to kill them too?" Carmen asked me after we were safely out of their radar range.

"We were abandoned by the Legion on Fyr. Now the new LockDown Legion will make it it's home. From here we make the Legion pay for their crime."

Chapter 13; Preparations for Change

_LockDown_

I looked to the south, a red sky blazed in the sunset. The Hand had been destroyed only 2 months ago but we had no time for rest. The FFM did not heed my gracious warning and had started to send scouts up into my territory. Scout that never returned so much as a distress signal. My command star was hand picked and the best sharp shooters I had and they were on split duty to eliminate any scouts that were sent. Prisoners were kept alive, however.

I had a good crew in the prison sector; I got information out of people and even converted some to my cause. I never trusted them as I did my Clan brethren but I made them use their various skills to earn their keeps.

"Lufus…" A voice called me. A soft and concerned voice that belonged to Carmen; my second and dear friend.

"Can you believe it's only been 2 years and the Hand are gone? Now we have to turn south."

Carmen wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her forehead against my back. "It's getting colder out. You should come in before your leg freezes up again."

I smiled remembering the last time my leg froze. I had to walk around with a stiff leg for days. But then I frowned and looked down at my right hand and leg. Both robotic; both lost in fights. My leg was lost when I lead ground troops up a hill against a lance of heavies. My Mech was taken out and I had to climb out manually after severing my leg off. If I hadn't I wouldn't have managed to crawl my way away from the Mech before it exploded from stray fire. The leg had been pinned by the control broad; curiously enough only one leg was crushed, the other just broken.

Still there were advantages to robotic appendages. I keep a pistol in the thigh area and in the calf is a small storage compartment that I put things like my wallet in.

"You're right. Let's go back in." I said as I turned Carmen around and we each put our arms around the other's waist as we walked back into Lock Base.

Naturally we got some looks but everyone knew Carmen was in love with me and I her. Still I guess people were interested because of who we were as people and not for our ranks. I knew every single person's B-day and what their favorite color was because I helped out in everything on the base from cooking to repairing Mechs to piloting Mechs.

 Carmen was a people's person more then myself but that was because of her natural charm. Her smile, her soft and kind brown eyes and her mannerism made her very well like by the personnel through out the Legion.

"You hungry?" Carmen asked when we got to our private quarters.

"No." I answered simply. True we shared a room and even bed but I had decided to go very slow in this relationship. Carmen was unlike any other woman I had ever met. Sure there was that girl Crystal but she had played into my hands as I had planned. I was a merc in hostile territory so I needed to ensure my survival. Cristal had served her part well…

And then there was Carmen. I truly love this woman and would give up anything to be with her forever. She was a small woman, just over 5' 1". A scant 98 pounds and a beauty to die for. Long hair that could envelope her torso in a cascade of rich dark brown hair. Only 22 like me and everything I ever wanted in a woman. In a word she was perfect as she was.

"Lufus is something bothering you?" Carmen asked me.

I turned to look out a window that pointed south and stared out at the red sky. "Yes, we have to push south now. I worry about Gloria. I worry about where her loyality will lay. With the Clan and the Legion and myself; or with the FFM? Do you know she has a lover at Look Out Base?"

"Yes. I noticed the time we returned the first scout."

"I thought you would. The only reason I had her returned is because I knew from Gloria's letters who the pilot was. I did it as a favor to my sister…" I let myself trail off. 

Carmen turned me around so that I faced her instead of the window. "Think of that when the time comes. Now let's just relax…" Carmen ended her sentence with a long loving kiss.

When we broke apart and got into bed. I continued my status quo and didn't let us get farther then kissing and feeling each other up as much as I wanted to. I had made a promise to myself a while back that ONLY after we were married would I give Carmen what she wanted in bed.

Another reason I didn't have sex with Carmen was out of fear. Fear of what she would think for I was no longer all man. I'm sure she wouldn't mind but this thought haunted me nightly long with thoughts of war and how I had to win or all the hands of the Legion would be lost. The FFM showed no mercy to POWs.

Carmen fell asleep in my arms but I stayed awake stroking her hair as I thought. Now I thought of the impending war to the south. The stronghold of Fyria would outlast any siege and yet there had to be a way. The mountains around it made it impossible to break through save an assault that would make all other assaults look like nothing.

My forces stood at 3 Clan regiments strong, some 960 Mechs spread among 5 bases. That's 160 Mechs at any given base save the Lock Base which housed 320 Mechs and pilots. It would take all of them to push through the western pass that leads into Fyria for a full regiment of Mechs guarding the pass. And a full company of assault class Mechs was included in that regiment. I would have 20% more forces but they would hold the high ground, have turret, ground and air support. It would be like walking into a dragon's lair; suicide at the least.

I use the small computer in my arm to look over files of the Legion. There had to be a way and I found it after a few hours. I smiled and went to bed with Carmen still snug in my arms.

_Cristal_

Men are over rated. Look Out Base (Now a.k.a. Lesbo Base among the other pilots from other bases) has become a base for only women now and we guard the northern flank against that bastard Lufus. I found out he had used me; Gloria told me so. But we had a weapon to use against him; his sister. She proved to be just as invaluable as he did. She wasn't a tech wiz or and Ace pilot but she told us everything about the Clans and how Lufus would act. Unfortunately his letters stopped coming so we no longer held insight of his plans.

Had he lost confidence in his own sister? What was that bastard up to? None of our scouts had returned nor even given sign of any trouble. They just kept disappearing. It didn't matter really. The Blue Orian was crushed 6 months ago so all attention could be turned north. The Legion held all of the north part of the continent along with several major seaports to the west and a single base in the south. 

I have to admit the way the base was taken was pure genius. Lufus had marched his army along the coast and shipped the personnel. They took the nearby port city and then the base in the same night. From then on they have held the base and do raids weekly. They caused chaos and mayhem and destruction to the countryside, slice up supply lines and have taken out several efforts to retake the base. Now attention had to be divided between the north and south but all we had to do was watch the north. We watched and waited and continued to send out scouts that didn't return. 

Tasha was angry and raving as normal and Jenny was always by her side to calm her down with what ever means necessary. She managed to surprise everyone last time by grabbing Tasha and giving her good, long, full kiss. Time could have stopped then for everyone froze and stared at them. It was no secret they were a couple and that the whole base was practically paired up even me. It's just that no one had given an open display of affection like Jenny had. After that things cooled down some and people relaxed on watching other people. It just became normal for people to give a kiss or embrace in front of everyone else.

Needless to say that action shut Tasha up for a while. Never mind the fact she and Jenny disappeared for a while…

_LockDown_

I was almost dancing the next morning. I had found a way that no one would have ever seen. About 50 clicks north, north east was an old Legion star base. It had been a supply depot and had of all things; an OverLord Dropship hidden in an underground hanger. Old and in a state disrepair this was the first dropship the Legion had landed when the Legion had risen up. Why they left it behind is beyond me but I was beyond care. I went with a small army of techs to the old base to repair the dropship. Being behind the lines I didn't' take an escort force with me. I left one of my trusted Majors in charge of overall operations with orders to keep on doing as I was doing; waiting.

Carmen came with me; she didn't give me much of a choice. I must admit I liked her along; at least I had her to calm and sooth me after a hard day of working on the beast. 

It would take weeks to repair this monster and train the crew needed, but I had the time. The FFM wouldn't dare make a frontal assault and I had just taken another base in the south. They had really left themselves very weak in the south making it very easy for my forces to wreak havoc in the southern reaches.

This served my plan well; I needed all the time I could get. And this drew attention to the south and away from my special project. I could end it war quickly; I grew tired of fighting on this world. I wanted to get Fyr under my control and then leave with my Legions. Only problem was the only operational space port was in Fyria and under the control of the FFM.

"Lufus, you work too hard. You should take a day off tomorrow." Carmen said one night. She was massaging my abs while I leaned back onto her chest. We were both in a large hot tub, both relaxing after a hard day's work. Well I was at least. Carmen was relaxing from a hard day of watching me work.

"I will have time to rest after the war is over." I said.

"The war hasn't started yet, love."

"It will and soon. I want to have a head start in it if I can. Megalith can help us end this war quickly."

"That's all good and wonderful but you need to rest. I'm insistent you take tomorrow off. "

"If you insist then I will." I said as I leaned upwards to kiss Carmen on her chin. "But you know I want to get that thing fixed."

"Yes but you still need to rest. You know I only insist because I love you." Carmen said looking down at me and wrapping her legs around my waist.

I stared up into her eyes, eyes so full of love and concern for me. "I know Carmen."

The next day I never left my quarters. I might not have been doing the heavy labor I was born to do but I still worked. I had a Legion to manage and that was no easy feat. Sure I had other officers to work for me but I only trusted Carmen. But even with her I couldn't trust her to do things; after all this was war. For her safety and my own I had to keep a certain distance between us. True most of the officers and crews knew; but to the rest of the public world I had to be single. 

I knew Carmen loved me and wanted to tie the knot but I couldn't afford that joy right now. In public she had to be just another officer in the Legion. I couldn't risk her as a primary target for assassination should the FFM get desperate. I myself had done a few assassinations in my time; both in a Mech and out of one. I knew how to turn people into traitors and how to get them to do things if they were weak of mind. Even strongly willed people could be turned with the right persuasions.

_Cristal_

The time is near. With full war is just around the corner, the bloody Legion has taken several more bases in the south leaving only a lone outpost which is expected to surrender. We're back to having only Fyria and Look Out Base left. Gloria says we can still hold out like we did against the Hand. I would agree save the Hand were mindless marauders; the Legion was being led by a cunning bastard of a Merc…

_LockDown_

Last night the Megalith was finished. I made a late arrival to Lock Base with Carmen. She actually fell asleep on the trip back. I had a time just getting her out of the Mech cockpit without waking her up. Carmen is so beautiful when she sleeps, her long hair covering her body in a blanket of soft brown. 

With the Megalith finally finished I waited for my time to strike. My forces took the last hold out in the south meaning only Look Out and Fyria were all that was left. However winter was upon us; I had to wait for my chance to strike…


End file.
